Ela é o Cara
by EcsCraveiro
Summary: Depois de uma grande decepção Quinn tem uma idéia que vai mudar sua vida completamente. Pra começar mudar de escola e depois descobrir um novo amor.
1. Prólogo

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 01 – Prólogo_

_**Oi!**_

_**Eu estava entediada, e com a cabeça cheia de idéias para FABERRYs. Então resolvi por pelo menos uma em prática. Eu não sei quantos capítulos vai ter mais acho que não passa de dez... Isso veremos mais pra frente. Espero que gostem dessa tanto quanto Charlie & Eu.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

- Eu sou inocente

Falo assim que me viro para encarar as três mulheres que estavam no mesmo ambiente que eu. Uma é meio magra e alta, esta vestida com uma meia calça preta e uma regata branca. Com um cigarro na boca e a melhor cara de "eu sou uma vaca". A outra é de estatura mediana. Morena, coberta de jóias "que ela jura que são verdadeiras" com uma calça jeans surrada. Uma sandália salto alto. E com uma camiseta com o rosto de Elton John. Mascando chiclete com a boca aberta. A terceira e não menos brilhante que as outras. É da minha altura, olhos claros, loira, muito elegante. Parece até celebridade. Ela está usando um vestido azul com gola em v. E um sapato de bico fino. E é essa mulher elegante que se dirige a mim primeiro.

- Claro querida, todas nós aqui somos inocentes

Falou com uma seriedade tão grande que eu quase acreditei. Quase, porque no segundo seguinte todas caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu não estou brincando... Realmente sou inocente - A mulher elegante se aproximou de mim, com as outras duas em seu encalço.

- Se é inocente porque está aqui?

- Bom...

Fiquei sem palavras, ela me pegou de jeito. Baixei minha cabeça, estava me perguntando, se eu realmente era inocente ou não. A final eu que tinha armado tudo. E foi eu que executou o plano... Minha cabeça estava uma confusão só.

- Eu acredito nela

Levantei meu rosto procurando a pessoa que acabou de dizer isso e me surpreendo. Foi a mulher magra com o cigarro na boca. Ela deu a ultima tragada e jogou a bituca no chão, soltando a fumaça pra cima formando não uma, mais três aureolas seguidas "como ela fez isso?". Caminhou na minha direção entrando no meio das outras duas e estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Joane muito prazer. A gorda é a Ades... Não me pergunte o porquê, que eu não sei. Essa madame aqui é a Ster

- Meu nome é Char... Digo Quinn... Quinn Fabray

- Porque está aqui Quinn? Você é muito nova pra freqüentar um lugar como esse

- Eu sei...

É eu realmente sei. Se tudo que eu planejei tivesse dado certo, agora eu estaria na festa de comemoração do Titans. Que está noite venceu um dos maiores rivais. Em um jogo importantíssimo. Que garantiu a passagem para as nacionais.

- Vai nos contar porque está vestida assim? - olhei pra minha roupa vermelha e branca e sorri

- Eu estava no jogo de futebol da minha escola. E nós derrotamos o Carmel. O nosso maior adversário. Agora é só seguir para as nacionais.

- Legal. E daí?

- E daí? É que nós quebramos a superstição do time.

- Que superstição?

- Os jogadores encontraram um livro que tem nome de jogadores e de moças que eles tiraram a virgindade. Nos anos que todos os jogadores dormiram com garotas virgens eles venceram. E nos que não conseguiram eles perderam. Então eles colocaram isso na cabeça. Que os jogadores, todos sem exceção de nenhum, nem dos reservas pegariam uma garota virgem da escola e tiraria a virgindade dela. Mais elas não podiam nem sonhar com isso, se não o pacto seria quebrado.

- Espera ai... Se nenhuma garota sabe sobre o livro, como você sabe?

A mulher gorda que até então estava calada perguntou. Eu sorrio diante a total atenção das três mulheres e respondo.

- Simples... Eu sou um dos jogadores do time

- Mais você é uma garota. E esse esporte é muito violento para uma garota jogar. Como conseguiu entrar no time?

Olhei mais uma vez para minha roupa. Que é a camisa vermelha numero oito do time do McKinley e a calça branca que esta suja de grama, devido ao jogo.

- Isso é uma longa história

- Você tem algum lugar pra ir? Ops! Se você tiver vai ter que contratar um bom advogado pra te tirar daqui.

Não consigo não sorrir diante a afirmação da mulher elegante. Olho em volta, para o lugar onde estou e me deparo com uma pequena sela de cadeia, com quatro camas e u sanitário. São exatamente três paredes e uma enorme grade de ferro preto. E isso é tudo que nos separa da civilização.

- Você tem razão... Não tenho nada melhor para fazer agora.

Me sento na cama que estava reservada pra mim. Respiro fundo, para poder contar como cheguei até aqui. Como elas três você deve ter muitas perguntas, de como eu vim parar aqui né... Fiquem calmos que agora tenho tempo de sobra para contar.

_**Quem pensava que a Quinn estava com a roupa das Cheerios levanta a mão?**_

_**Por essa ninguém esperava né? A armadura de Quinn Fabray ser a roupa dos Titans e não da Cheerios. Rsrsrs. A partir do próximo capitulo vai ser a Quinn contando como tudo começou. A fic vai ser uma comédia, mais também vai ter uma pitada de sal... Digo drama. Quem quiser que eu continue é só falar. A história esta bem legal.**_

_**Beijos até a próxima.**_


	2. Como tudo começou

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 02 – Como tudo começou_

_**Bom! Esse é um flashback de como a Quinn chegou onde está. Ele não tem muita interação Faberry, mais é um capitulo essencial. Espero que gostem até o próximo.**_

Meu nome é Lucy Quinn Fabray, tenho 17 anos, minha maior paixão é o futebol. Não é muito normal uma garota gostar desse esporte. E eu me pergunto o que você diria se eu falasse que é futebol americano? Pois é, um dos esportes mais violentos da atualidade. Mais fazer o que né? Eu gosto.

Eu sou capitã do time feminino da minha escola, o Carmel. Tenho como braço direito Santana Lopez, uma latina mal humorada e intrometida. Mais que é a melhor amiga quando você precisa. Meu braço esquerdo é a Brittany S. Pierce. A garota mais meiga e maluquinha que eu conheço. As pessoas acham que ela é burra, mais nem eu e muito menos Santana achamos isso. Ela as vezes é mais inteligente que nós duas juntas. Elas também são do time de futebol. Na verdade só entraram por minha causa. Eu chamei a Britt, ela achou o jogo "engraçado" a Santana só entrou por causa da Brittany. Falou que era pra protege- lá. Mais na hora do jogo ela me protege e a Britt protege ela.

Eu tenho um namorado. O nome dele é Sam Evans. Ele é o Quarterback do time masculino do Carmel. É um bom rapaz. Bonito e muito cavalheiro. Outro dia estávamos jogando e ele me disse que eu era melhor do que metade dos jogadores do time dele. Nós namoramos a um bom tempo. Minha mãe é louca por ele. Por falar nela.

O seu nome é Judy Fabray, é uma mulher cheia de... Frescuras. Adora ir a festas das amigas, que são da alta sociedade. Faz chás em casa para receber visitas e adora me fazer passar vergonha. Tipo no ano passado. Ela foi me deixar na escola e resolveu me chamar de "sua princesinha" e "não esqueceu de dar o beijo da mamãe?"... Detalhe, isso foi na frente de todos os meus amigos. Ai que mico.

Minha mãe é divorciada do meu pai, que se chama Russel Fabray, ele é um grande empresário e é acionista em uma grande empresa. Mesmo separado da minha mãe ele continua bancando ela e seu gostos caros. As vezes tenho a impressão que eles ainda se gostam, mais são cabeça dura de mais para admitir. Eles não se falam muito, só quando o assunto sou eu ou meu irmão gêmeo, Charlie Fabray. Ele é do meu tamanho, não nos parecemos muito, mais o suficiente para confundir as pessoas quando estamos de costas. Ele tem uma banda de Rock, que ensaia na nossa garagem. Até que eles não são muito ruins. Mais tem que ter muita paciência quando resolvem ensaiar as três da madrugada em plena quarta feira. Ele foi expulso do Carmel por faltar muito. E daqui duas semanas vai começar em uma nova escola.

Minha vida no Carmel é muito boa. Eu tenho amigos, namorado e ainda sou popular. Agora tem treino do meu time.

- O que os garotos estão fazendo no campo? Hoje é nosso dia de treinar - eu e Brittany estávamos chegando no campo.

- Cortaram o nosso time - Santana chegou logo atrás de nós

- Como?

- Eles disseram que não tinha muitas garotas inscritas.

- Isso não vai ficar assim

Nos três e mais quatro meninas foram falar com o treinador do time masculino que estava na beira do campo.

- Oi meninas, eu soube da má noticias

- Má? Isso é um desastre

- Agora os olheiros das universidades não vão ver agente jogar - Santana falou e a Britt concordou

- É

- Eu sei. Se eu puder ajudar é só dizer

- Pra falar a verdade você pode... Queremos jogar no time masculino - as garotas me olharam com a cara de quem não acreditasse no que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

- Ha Ha Ha... Qualquer coisa menos isso

- Treinador, por favor, sabe eu agente sabe jogar

- Eu não sei se eu sei isso que você falou

- Só estamos pedindo uma chance. Por favor.

- Olha as aulas começam em duas semanas e a primeira partida é contra o McKinley, nosso antigo rival. Nós temos que vencer.

- Podemos ajudar você a vencer - eu estava prestes a pedir de joelhos para ele deixar quando o Sam se aproximou com o resto do time

- Oi gata

- Oi

- O que tá rolando aqui?

- As meninas querem entrar no nosso timeee

- Isso é sério?

- Chega... Vocês jogam muito bem... Mais meninas não são tão rápidas como os rapazes e nem tão atleticas... Moças não superam rapazes.

- Tudo bem... Sam você é o capitão o que acha? - perguntei ao meu namorado achando que ia receber o apoio dele.

- Acho que o treinador disse tudo

- Ontem você me disse que eu jogava melhor que metade dos caras do seu time

- Eu nunca disse isso

- Do que ta falando? Por que tá mentindo?

- Quinn... Quer saber chega dessa conversa - ele fala se achando superior a todo mundo.

- Beleza... Então fim do namoro

- Oh Oh... - os garotos zombam dele - vamos embora - comecei a andar junto com as meninas para fora do campo quando o Sam segurou meu braço, me fazendo o encarar.

- Amor não faz isso... Eu só não quero que se machuque

- Haaaa... Você é mesmo um merda

Essa foi minha deixa para sair de lá. Nem me dei ao trabalho de trocar de roupa. Apenas vesti um blusão azul com seu capuz cobrindo minha cabeça que estava com um boné de NY. Coloquei meus fones de ouvido bem alto e fui pra casa. Já na entrada sinto um puxão. Viro-me tirando os fones que estavam na maior altura e me deparo com um ser de outro planeta.

- Nossa você e o seu irmão são tão parecidos de costas... Você também não tem curva nenhuma.

- Oi Suggar é um prazer ver você também - ela faz cara de nojo e me ignora

- Eu to procurando o Charlie, cadê ele?

- Eu não sei

- Fala pro seu irmão que ele tem muita sorte por me namorar e pra ele me ligar se quiser continuar namorando

- Claro, ele tem seu telefone 0800 vadia?

- Huuuu - saiu da minha frente depois de uma careta e foi embora

- É uma garota de futuro

Voltei a fazer meu caminho pra dentro de casa. Quando abri a porta, levei um susto. Minha mãe já estava me esperando.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você "é por isso que não trago minhas amigas aqui"

- Mãe agora não, eu tive um dia péssimo

- E por isso vai animar você... Espere fique de olhos fechados... Fechados

- Tudo bem. Ta legal... Eles já estão fechados

- Surpresa... Vestido lindo pra minha querida rainha do baile - ela estava segurando um vestido azul com babados

- Mãe eu já disse mil vezes eu não quero nem saber de baile

de formatura.

- Mais como é que eu fui criar uma filha que fica correndo atrás de uma bola suja o dia todo em?

- Aconteceu o que você mais queria... Acabaram com o time

- Que bom

- É isso mesmo acabou o futebol

- Que pena

- To vendo que você ta arrasada - ela só falta dar pulinhos de alegria

- O Sam vai adorar ver você nesse vestido

- Mais um motivo pra eu não usar. Eu dei um fora nele.

- O que? Porque?

- Não quero falar nesse assunto

- Mais ele é tão bonito, Viril, Sarado, Atraente...

- Então porque você não sai com ele mãe? - ela parou por um minuto pra pensar

- Oh. Não imagina

Deixei ela conversando com o vestido e fui para o quarto do meu irmão.

- Oi Charlie?

- E ai?

- Tudo bem?

- Hum, hum

- A Suggar estava te procurando

- Ummm - fez careta

- Porque ta com ela afinal?

- Ela é gostosa... Coisa de homem

- Or... Isso é um pé no saco - falei enquanto ele jogava uma mochila pela janela - sabe você podia usar a porta da frente

- A mamãe não pode me ver. Ela acha que eu to com o papai e o papai acha que eu vou ficar aqui e os dois acham que daqui dois dias eu vou pra escola... Essa é a vantagem do divorcio

- Espera ai. Aonde você vai?

- Pra Londres, por um mês

- Londres na Inglaterra?

- É minha banda vai tocar num festival de lá.

- Mais o que você vai fazer com a escola?

- É... Eu tava contando com uma ajuda sua. Será que você podia fingir que é a mamãe e ligar para o McKinley e dizer que eu fiquei doente, uma doença que dura um mês tipo a da vaca louca.

- Charlie, você acabou de ser expulso do Carmel por matar aula. E não é nada bom começar desse jeito

- Eu quero ser musico, falou, e pelo que me disseram pra isso não é preciso conhecer trigonometria. E quer saber do que mais, pra você ir atrás do seu sonho, você tem que burlar as regras.

- Você sabe a porcentagem de bandas que conseguem se dar bem?

- Provavelmente a mesma das jogadoras de futebol... Vejo você em um mês.

Com isso ele pulou da janela

- Charlie? Charlie?

- Estava falando com seu irmão - minha mãe se materializou na porta do quarto

- Não... Sim... No telefone, ele ta na casa do papai... Tchau pai - coloquei o telefone que tinha pegado pra fingir estar falando nele. Parece que ela acreditou.

- Imagina só. Estamos no clube da escola e eles anunciam seu nome como rainha do baile e você aparece com isso - ela me mostrou um vestido cor de rosa cheio de babados que estava atrás dela.

- Oh... Não mãe desculpa mais minha religião não permite usar babados.

- Às vezes eu acho que você nasceu igualzinha ao seu irmão

- Sabe de uma coisa, se não pode com eles... Vença os - minha mãe sem querer me deu uma idéia maravilhosa... Perigosa, mais maravilhosa.

_**No Dia Seguinte**_

- Ha Ha Ha... Você... Você quer que eu transforme você no seu irmão?

Eu estava junto com a Santana e a Brittany, tentando convencer o Kurt, que é nosso amigo, a nos ajudar, com uma transformação mirabolante.

- Isso mesmo, eu vou pro McKinley no lugar do Charlie, vou entrar no time de futebol de lá e vencer o time do Carmel.

- Olha só, eu acho que você levou boladas de mais na cabeça

- Você sabe que eu consigo Kurt

- É... Tirando a voz, os trejeitos, os seus peitos, a mentalidade...

- Isso não importa. Ninguém conhece o Charlie, não vão ver diferença

- Vão saber que ele é uma garota?

Ele encarou nós três com um cara bem séria... É eu ia ter que implorar.

- Há por favor Kurt

- É por favor Kurt - S e B me imitaram

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu vou ver o que posso fazer

- Yessss

Depois que ele concordou em me transformar em um garoto. Fomos para sua casa escolher o figurino. Nós testamos diversas perucas, bigodes, roupas masculinas. Tudo para eu realmente encarnar um personagem, que no caso seria o Charlie. Nos seio para tirar o volume deles eu coloquei uma faixa, que o Kurt tinha, ela me dava duas voltas e é selada em baixo do meu braço direito com um velcro. A Britt colocou um bigode e ficou o tempo todo com ele, ela tentou convencer a Santana a ir junto comigo pro McKinley, só pra se vestir de homem. Nós três não agüentamos e caímos na gargalhada. Nenhuma das perucas ficou legal então tive que tomar uma providencia.

- Corta

- Você ta brincando né? - Kurt perguntou

- Não, quero que corte meu cabelo. Não precisa ser curto como o de um homem de verdade. Apenas que dê para a peruca entrar direito e ficar boa.

- Não acha que está indo longe de mais com essa história? - Santana me perguntou. Desde que eu disse o que ia fazer, que ela tenta me convencer do contrario. Eu sei que ela está preocupada, mais eu preciso disso.

- Olha eu sei que você está preocupada, mais eu tenho que provar pra esse bando de machista do Carmel que os homens não dominam tudo. - ela vira o rosto desaprovando minha atitude

- Isso é crime sabia?

- San vai dar tudo certo. Confia em mim ta

- Ok

Depois dessa discussão o Kurt cortou meu cabelo Chanel, ele ficou lindo até a Santana gostou. Eu fique mais jovem. O Kurt é um velho amigo meu, ele é Gay assumido e não tem a menor vergonha de dizer. Só pelas roupas que ele veste dá pra perceber. Santana e Britt tem uma amizade colorida. E eu estou me vestindo de homem para ir pra escola rival da minha só pra provar pra eles que posso sim jogar no time masculino. Não sei o que me espera lá, mais sei que estou ansiosa pra descobrir.

- Onde você vai? - minha mãe me parou no meio do caminho. Eu estava com minha mochila pronta pra ir pro McKinley

- Mãe eu já disse, vou ficar na casa do papai

- Não você não disse e você não vai. Mal ficamos juntas nesse verão. Então pode subir e desfazer suas malas.

Tudo bem mamãe - é eu ia ter que enganar ela - eu pensei naquilo que você me disse... E sabe que a Suggar vai ficar o tempo todo grudada no Charlie... Então eu sei lá... Achei que ela podia me dar umas dicas sobre essa coisa de "rainha do baile" - essa ultima parte eu falei sussurrando, como se estivesse contando um segredo pra ela. Mais não é que funcionou.

- Mais isso é uma maravilha

- Não é?

- Você vai se divertir muito lá... Tem o baile formal é claro e o almoço também... E semana que vem tem a festa pra levantar fundos. Vai ser uma quermesse. Legal - ela já estava fazendo mil e um planos pra esse baile que ainda faltava dois meses pra acontecer. "coitadinha"

- Legal

- Seu irmão prometeu que vai. Não deixe de lembrar ele tá bem?

- Tá bem - fui andando pra fora de casa mai ainda escutei ela dizer.

- Ai a minha menininha finalmente vai se tornar uma moça.

As vezes eu tenho pena de como é fácil enganar ela. Mais outras vezes até que me é util. Agora é só ir pro McKinley.

- Ei - virei pro lado esquerdo e vi Britt e Santana se aproximando de mim

- Oi. Pensei que tinham aula?

- Nós temos. Só viemos nos despedir. - B me abraçou forte. Dizendo no meu ouvido que estava torcendo por mim e que era pra eu voltar logo.

- É a Britt ia ficar triste se não se despedisse de você

- Eu também vou sentir saudades de você S - a abracei. Sabia que ela é durona de mais pra dizer essas palavras mais eu não. Ela apertou o abraço, e eu pude sentir uma preção sendo feita na minha barriga, era uma coisa pontuda.

- Santana o que é isso - me afastei pra olha lá que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Nós esquecemos do principal adereço que não pode faltar em um homem - ela agora sorria maliciosamente

- Um cérebro? - Britt

- Não B... Isso

- Santana esconde isso se minha mãe ver uma coisa dessas ela surta - ela estava segurando um pênis de plástico

- Ele tem uma sinta que prende nele... Assim você pode usar a vontade

- Eu não vou usar isso

- Sério? Como você quer ser um homem, ainda mais seu irmão. Sem tem um pênis?

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso

- Eu sei. Imagina só você se pegando com uma garota e ela não sentir a sua ereção...

- Espera ai? Que disse que eu vou me pegar com alguma garota... Eu... Eu

- Tudo bem. Agora Q. Vai por mim, é melhor você levar isso... Nunca se sabe.

- mais o que eu faço com isso?

- use a sua imaginação – Santana respondeu com uma piscada de olho

Com isso as duas foram embora e eu fiquei esperando o Kurt chegar, pra me levar para a escola.

- Eu não vou precisar disso... Vou?

_**Gostaram? No próximo capitulo eu vou colocar a nossa pequena grande estrela Rachel Berry. Comentem e desculpa algum erro é que eu fiquei com preguiça de revisar. Até o próximo**_


	3. McKinley

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 03 – McKinley_

_**Aqui vai mais uma capitulo, nele já tem um pouco de interação Faberry, não é muito mais já é alguma coisa.**_

_**Boa Leitura?**_

Eu e o Kurt estávamos estacionados na frente do McKinley High. Minhas mãos estão suando como nunca. Meu coração está em tempo de ter um colapso nervoso.

- Espera, você acha mesmo que eu consigo?

- Eu acho... Acho mesmo

Descemos do carro e eu cumprimentei um aluno que ia passando.

- Oi? - ele me olhou de cima a baixo e respondeu antes de continuar andando.

- E ai?

- Oh meu Deus, ele percebeu. Eu vou voltar pra casa... Agora mesmo... - entrei no carro nervosa e quase gritando. O Kurt entrou pelo lado do motorista me fazendo sair de novo.

- Não... Para. Eu não gastei todo esse tempo com você pra isso... Não foi culpa minha, eu fui um bom amigo, fiz seu cabelo, sua maquiagem e não foi nada fácil... Nada fácil. Agora por favor você está bancando uma garota. Vai... vai... vai...

- Tudo bem

- Ótimo, agora deixa eu ouvir a sua voz - eu passei duas semanas treinando uma voz grossa pra poder disfarçar

- Hum, Hum... Ei e ai, qual é - ela estava diferente da minha voz habitual. Estava mais rouca que o normal, me dando um ar masculinizado.

- Beleza, agora dá uma andada - é isso nós também treinamos. Comecei a andar de uma lado para o outro, toda bossal. - Agora a escarrada...

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Acredite... É sim

virei pro lado e escarrei... Que nojo. Os homens são nojentos. Olhei pro Kurt quando terminei e ele estava com as mãos juntas como se fizesse uma oração

- Eu tô orgulhoso - e me abraçou, mais soltando em seguida, quando percebeu que foi com entusiasmo de mais. - Lembre se dentro de toda garota, existe um garoto... É isso mão soou muito bem mais você entendeu né?

- Entendi - peguei minhas coisas e me afastei dele

- Ei?

- Oi?

- Esqueceu isso - jogou uma bola de futebol pra mim

- Obrigado

Entrei no território do McKinley com duas malas maiores do que eu. Estava vestindo a farda de lá que é uma calça social cinza com terno e gravata azul escuro. Foi andando entre a multidão de alunos veteranos e calouros. A banda da escola vinha logo atas de mim fazendo barulho. Precisei correr pra conseguir sair a tempo. Tudo parecia um zoológico e eu era a pobre turista a procura de um lugar seguro. Achei meu dormitório que fica do lado sul da escola mais ainda é no mesmo terreno. Era o dormitório masculino o quarto 203. Me esquivei de um bumerangue e uma bola de vôlei que sem que eu percebesse vinham em minha direção. Os garotos eram todos largados no chão. Meia suja pra um lado e cueca pro outro. Um total desespero pra mim. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando fiz isso. Mais agora é tarde de mais pra mudar de idéia.

- Eu sou um garoto - repetia pra mim mesma - eu sou um cara gostoso, eu sou uma cara gostoso pra caramba.

Depois de percorrer dois subir duas escadas e percorrer quatro corredores achei meu quarto. Entrei com mais de mil, e nem me dei conta de que não estava sozinha. Eu só queria sair daquele lugar chamado corredor. Me sentindo observada, virei para olhar os três rapazes que estavam no quarto também.

- Oi? E ai, qual é? - nenhum deles se dignificou a me responder - Devem ser meus colegas de quarto

- É... - um cara de moicano falou - e qual é o seu nome?

- Charlie Fabray

- Eu sou o Noah Puckerman, aqueles são Finn e Mike.

O tal Finn estava sentado na ponta da cama do Noah e o Mike estava jogando vídeo game. Eu queria cavar um buraco e me enterrar. Mais preferi mudar de assunto.

- Então sabem quando começam os testes pro futebol?

- Porque você joga?

- Com certeza...

- Fala sério de que ano você é? O setor dos calouros é no andar de baixo - O gigante chamado Finn tirou onda do meu tamanho, porque eu acho que não vou gostar dele?

- É que eu pulei algumas séries... Eu sou um gênio.

- Cara seu colega de quarto é estranho - o japonês falou pela primeira vez, deixando o vídeo game de lado e me dando total atenção.

- Vocês jogam?

- Eu sou da defesa, Mike é atacante e Finn é o quarterback.

- Legal

- Os teste é hoje de meio dia.

Depois de mais um tempo desfiz minhas malas e organizei tudo. De meio dia fui fazer o teste. Espero que eu consiga.

- Oi eu sou a treinadora Beiste e vou treinar vocês para mais um ano. Estou vendo que tem caras novas aqui, mais não pensem que vou pegar leve só porque

são novatos. E pra começar vamos nos dividir em dois times, um com camisa e o outro sem.

- Treinadora preciso ficar com camisa

- O que?

- Eu tenho... Alergia ao sol. "alergia ao sol? É brincadeira né?"

- Tudo bem. - ela não gostou muito mais me entregou uma camiseta vermelha.

Todos os garotos começaram a correr em volta do campo. Horas pulando obstáculos, e outras circulando cones. Ainda jogamos um pequeno amistoso que meu time por ser o de calouros perdeu. Só sei que depois de duas horas fazendo isso eu estava exausta.

- Por hoje é só. Como eu dividi aqui em dois grupos, vou dividir mais uma vez. Mais agora vão ser os titulares e os reservas. Vou entregar as camisas e seus respectivos números. Os reservas são

* Jacob Ben Israel

* Johnny botansk

* Patrick swann

* Charlie Fabray, banco

Meu mundo acabou ai. Não vim até aqui pra ficar no banco. "droga" vou ter que dar um jeito nisso. Mais também eu estava achando fácil de mais.

- Agora todos vocês pro chuveiro

- Graças a Deus um banho - o tal Jacob Ben Israel falou quando passou por mim

- Banho?

- É. No vestiário masculino

- Droga esqueci que é um só banheiro pra todos os homens

Entrei no banheiro e logo jogaram uma toalha pra mim. Tinha um cara andando pelado com todas as partes dele pra fora. Tive que cobrir meu rosto com a toalha pra não ver o que não queria.

- Fabray nada de banho pra você o diretor está te chamando

- Tudo bem

Sai de lá mais rápido que um foguete. Fui pra sala do diretor Figgins.

- Olá? Não tem ninguém?

A sala estava vazia, eu entrei e comecei a tirar a faixa de velcro que estava segurando os meus seios pra eles não darem volume.

- Já era... Eles descobriram, tanto esforço pra nada.

- Senhor Fabray? - o diretor entrou batendo a porta com tanta força que eu quase cai da cadeira. - é um prazer finalmente conhecer você.

- O prazer... Hum, hum todo meu senhor - minha voz tinha saído fina. Ainda bem que ele não percebeu.

- Eu só queria dizer seja bem vindo ao McKinley e perguntar como está se saindo?

- Eu estou me saindo muito bem fazendo o meu papel de homem - falei colocando o velcro pra dentro da camisa que eu estava usando

- Papel de homem... Eu vi que você foi transferido pra ca... Eu também fui uma vez, quando os dinossauros dominavam a terra - ele falou e caiu na gargalhada. E eu ri sem graça - e eu tenho um apego por alunos transferidos. Então não se surpreenda se eu aparecer de surpresa perto de você.

- É vai ser estranho

Um minuto de silêncio

- Agora saia - falou apontando pra porta. Eu corri pra saída. Esse cara é louco. Tem certeza que ele é o diretor?

Quando abri a porta e fechei. Sem olhar por onde eu andava. Acabei esbarrando em alguma coisa. Ou melhor em alguém.

- Ai - nos duas falamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu derrubei todos os livros que ela carregava.

- Desculpe - ela falou envergonhada

- Tudo bem, a culpa foi minha - a ajudei a apanhar seus livros. Nos encaramos por um segundo. Ela era uma morena baixinha, com a farda da escola que era uma saia curta "curta até de mais" e um suéter com um urso polar. Os olhos grande e expressivos, um nariz razoável "pelo menos pra mim" e um boca linda... Linda?

- Mais o que... Há já esta fazendo contato com o sexo oposto? A dinâmica homem mulher. Toda aquela tensão sexual? Faz parte do ensino médio... Continuem, continuem. Mais tenham a decência... Abstinência é a palavra correta para não... Fazer... É isso - esse foi o diretor pirado. Eu e a garota o olhávamos com caras interrogativas e começamos a rir quando ele foi embora sem mais nem menos. Voltei a olhar pra ela que ainda ria.

- Ele é sempre tão simpático?

- Fala sério, ele foi grosseiro

- Certo - nos encaramos por mais alguns segundo. Eu já estava ficando envergonhada com o jeito que ela me olhava. Então mudei de assunto.

- Que sapatos bonitos

- Você acha? Eu comprei na Tripawed

- Não me diga? Eles vendem sapatos lá?

- Ha eles vendem sim

Só agora que me toquei que estou vestida de homem falando sobre sapatos femininos e ainda por cima com um entusiasmo terrível

- Hum, Humm... Os livros - entreguei os livros a ela

- A obrigado

- Não tem de que. Eu tenho que ir resolver assuntos de homem

- Tá bom

Deixei-a no mesmo lugar e fui pro meu quarto... Se vestir de homem é mais difícil do que eu imaginei. E esqueci-me de perguntar o nome dela.

Passei o resto do dia com duas coisas na cabeça. Primeira o teste pro time. Como eu pude ficar no banco? É brincadeira uma coisa dessas.

A segunda foi naquela garota baixinha. Não consigo esquecer aqueles olhos, ou a boca... Eu estou ficando louca.

As refeições do McKinley são feitas em um refeitório e é pra lá que estou indo agora.

- E ai galera? Posso me sentar aqui com vocês? - falo já me sentando na mesa com o Puck, Mike e Finnbobão

- E ai cara? - Puck é o único a responder, Mike me cumprimenta com a cabeça mais o Finn só me encarava, acho que ele também não vai com a minha cara.

- O jogo contra o Carmel vai ser interessante

- Há é? Porque? - Puck

- Minha irmã estuda lá, e namorava o idiota so Sam Evans

- O quarterback?

- É

- Ele é muito bom - O Mike comentou

- Não tão bom quanto eu - esse foi o egocêntrico do Finn

- Atenção... - Puck chamou a nossa atenção pra três garotas que estavam entrando no refeitório. Era uma morena gordinha, uma asiática e a morena que eu não consigo esquecer.

- Cara olha só que gata a morena baixinha - falei tentando me enturmar com os caras mais logo fui cortada pelo Finn.

- Não fala dela assim

- Porque ela é sua namorada? - rebati

- Bem que ele queria - Puck falou rindo junto com Mike - não faz muito tempo, ela foi abandonada por um cara. Ele chamou ela no estacionamento e fez dela um omelete.

- Nossa que triste - falei olhando pra ela que ainda não tinha me visto

- Mais em outras palavras... É hora de cair matando - Mike bateu um Hi-five com o Finn

- Ela parece triste - comentei e os caras me olharam estranho - eu só sei como é isso. Acabei de sair de um relacionamento onde eu acreditava em cada palavra... Cada toque... - os caras se levantaram da mesa e foram embora sem eu perceber. Fiquei mais um tempo lá olhando para a morena que eu ainda não sabia o nome. Ela agora me olhava também. Os olhos dela me hipnotizavam. Acho que fiquei em transe. Até o diretor maluco aparecer de surpresa.

- Ei. Como esta indo?

- Muito bem obrigado

**NO DIA SEGUINTE**

Faz vinte quatro horas que eu cheguei. E faz vinte quatro horas que eu não tomo banho. Já estou mais fedorenta que um gambá. Toda vez que vou no banheiro, ver se consigo tomar banho, tem algum garoto lá. O Deus. Eu preciso de ajuda.

Pego meu telefone pra ligar pro Kurt. No segundo toque ele atende.

- Alô, minha vida é um saco

- Kurt, todo mundo acha que eu sou um maluco esquisito. Por favor me tira daqui. Olha quem chega perto de mim desmaia de tão fedorenta que eu tô. Me leva pra casa e nunca mais deixa eu repetir uma loucura dessas.

- Quinn, querida eu não sei nem o que te falar sobre o time de futebol... Mais já sobre a parte social eu tenho uma idéia

- E qual é?

- Nós vamos mostrar pra todo mundo o homem que

você realmente é

- E como agente vai fazer isso?

Ele me contou um plano brilhante. Duas horas depois nos estávamos pondo em pratica. Ele foi junto com a Santana e a Brittany, para um restaurante, freqüentado pelos alunos do McKinley, chamado Bradstikes.

Kurt não me contou muitos detalhes sobre o tal plano, só o essencial. Que era pra mim não ficar surpresa com nada que elas duas fizessem. Ele colocou um fone no meu ouvido e nos das meninas também, assim poderia se comunicar com nós três.

Quando cheguei no lugar ele estava com muita gente. De longe avistei Puck, Mike e Finn. Eles se separaram para não deixar espaço pra mim sentar, quando cheguei perto da mesa.

- E ai galera

- E ai cara - Puck falou

Então o plano entrou em ação.

- Entra Britt - Kurt falou

- Oi Charlie - Britt falou assim que me viu. Os meninos ficaram de boca aberta. Afinal a Britt é uma mulher linda

- Oi Britt, beleza gatinha?

- Eu não fico bem sem você

- Eu sei... Sabe como é... Nova escola novas gatas

- Eu fiquei com muita saudades Charlie. Tenho pensado muito em você... Durante a noite

- Legal - ela estava cada vez mais próxima de mim

- E depois...

- Melhor ainda - Brittany estava brincando com a barra da minha camiseta. Pude escutar os garotos cochichando.

- Ela falou o que agente ouviu mesmo? - Mike

- O que tá rolando aqui? - Finn

- Ha Charlie...

- Tá legal um suspiro profundo... - Kurt mandou Britt fazer e ela fez - agora uma despedida melosa... - ela aproximou a boca da minha como se fosse me beijar, então eu beijei meu dedo indicador e coloquei nos lábios dela. - e você definitivamente é o homem dela.

- Oh Charlie, foi muito bom te ver... Me liga a hora que quiser. - ela saiu se fazendo que estava chorando, e eu me virei pra encarar os garotos que estavam com a boca aberta e disse.

- Eu transei com ela

- É legal - os três falaram - pode crer

- Entra Santana - Kurt que continuava sentado em uma mesa perto de onde estávamos ordenou.

- Charlie? É você?

- E ai tudo em cima santana?

- E quem é essa agora? - Finn perguntou pro Puck que sussurrou de volta

- Eu. Não. Sei

- O mundo parou depois que a escola perdeu seu ar Charlie Fabray - Santana estava agarrada na minha cintura, com a boca muito próxima a minha. Como eu conheço ela muito bem, tenho certeza que eu vou pagar muito caro por isso depois.

- Hum... Uma hora o homem tem que seguir em frente, Santana

- Eu sei... A final eu não fui mulher suficiente pra você

- O que? - Puck resmungou bem baixinho

- Não foi mesmo

- E vou ter que conviver com isso pro resto da vida

- É vai - minha respiração estava ficando cortada, porque ela estava perto de mais. Santana quando queria sabia ser bem... Sexy?

- Pois saiba que eu nunca vou te esquecer Charlie nunca... Aaaah - ela se afastou e virou de costas pra mim empinando a bunda pra eu dar um tapa. Que eu rápido de mais fiz. "o que está acontecendo comigo? É só colocar uma roupa de homem e já fico pervertida?" ela saiu de lá e eu fiquei com a sensação de

dever cumprido. Olhei mais uma vez para os garotos e eles estavam quase babando na mesa, então resolvi terminar logo com aquilo.

- Essa tá muito carente - apontei pra onde Santana tinha saído. E fui pra mesa que o Kurt estava sentado. Mais antes que eu chegasse lá eis que surge o apocalipse chamado Suggar.

- Charlie?

- Sujou, não deixa ela chegar perto, que ela vai te reconhecer

- O que eu faço?

- Charlie? - cada vez ela se aproximava mais. Então eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer... FUGIR

- Sai de perto de mim

- Como é que é?

- Quer saber de uma coisa Suggar, não se aproxime de mim, acabou.

- Do que é que você está falando? - eu estava praticamente correndo dentro do restaurante e ela atrás

- Eu não quero falar com você maluca

- Charlie volta aqui

- Você á gostosa Suggar, muito gostosa. Mais tem muita gostosa por ai

- Volte aqui agora mesmo - isso não ia dar em nada, então eu parei de correr.

- A verdade é que você não tem nada mais pra oferecer e quando eu fecho os olhos eu vejo como você realmente é, você é feia. - esse era o ponto fraco da Suggar, alguém chamá-la de feia. As pessoas que estavam jantando ficaram de pé e aplaudiram, ouve vários assobios e os garotos foram me cumprimentar, até o Finn.

- É isso ai galera, vamos deixar espaço pro cara sentar - Mike falou. Incrível né como o mundo dá voltas? Há cinco minutos atrás eles não me queriam por perto, ai vem umas garota e eles mudam totalmente de atitude... GAROTOS.

- Cara, você é oficialmente o meu Ídolo agora - Finn falou apertando minha mão com força.

_**NO DIA SEGUINTE**_

- A meu Deu ela tá na nossa classe - Finn falou olhando pra porta, por onde entravam a asiática e a morena com suéter.

- Não fica vermelho, pega mal - Tirei onda dele

- Cala boca, eu não tô vermelho.

- Pessoal cada um pega um papel e leia em voz alta o nome do parceiro de vocês - a professora de biologia falou passando na carteira de todo mundo com uma urna preta.

- Tina Chang - Finn falou em voz alta e a asiática acenou pra ele - Eu não acredito que peguei a vampira

- Seja simpático - bati na mão dele

- Ela tem charme - Mike falou olhando pra menina

- Rachel Berry - falei o nome que estava escrito no papel que eu peguei. Olhei pra procurar quem era e meu coração inexplicavelmente deu um salto gigantesco ao ver quem era. A morena baixinha de suéter de bichinho acenou pra mim e sorriu. Coisa que imediatamente devolvi.

- O que... Você conhece ela? - Finn perguntou irritado

- Falei com ela ontem

- Sobre o que? Ela acenou pra você

- É e foi uma bela acenada - Puck comentou

- Espera ai galera, segura essa onda

- Olha troca comigo - Finn tentava tirar o papel da minha mão

- Eu não posso, já falei o nome dela - falei pegando minhas coisas e indo na direção da mesa que a Rachel estava. Ela me acompanhava com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Oi de novo - ela fala corando "que coisa mais fofa"

- Oi... Acho que não fomos apresentados ainda, eu sou Charlie

- Rachel Berry - ela esticou a mão pra mim, quando eu a toquei uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu braço subindo até minha cabeça e indo pros pés.

- Olá Rachel, ontem não deu tempo de perguntar seu nome

- Tudo bem, as pessoas perdem os sentidos quando são interrogados pelo diretor Figgins - nós rimos

- Pois é, acho que vamos ter aulas de laboratório juntos

- É - ficamos um tempo nos encarando até ela corar mais uma vez. "eu já falei que ela fica fofa?"

- Então você vai entrar pro time de futebol? - ela perguntou olhando pro material que estava em cima da mesa.

- É... Mais ou menos, eu fiquei no banco de reservas. A treinadora não gostou muito de mim.

- Ummm... A treinadora Beiste é jogo duro. Mais no fundo ela é boa pessoa

- Sério?

- É. Me diga quantos treinadores você já conheceu que participam do clube do coral da escola?

- Nenhum

- Pois é

- Ela participa?

- Sim

- Interessante. Qualquer dia desses eu vou dar uma olhada nela... Espera como você sabe disso?

- Eu sou do Glee Club

- Você sabe cantar?

- Sei um pouquinho

- Você podia cantar pra eu escutar né?

- Você quer que eu cante aqui?

- Porque não? A sala só esta cheia de alunos, e uma professora desatenta - falei olhando ao redor

- Eu canto pra você escutar, com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Não aqui, nem agora

- E quando? Onde?

- No auditório, hoje as quatro. Não se atrase

- Ok! Vou estar lá

- Certo - ela sorriu quando eu concordei.

A aula transcorreu perfeitamente bem. Se bem que nós sequer prestamos atenção nela. Conversamos sobre os mais variados tipos de coisa. Ela falou que é filha de dois pais gays e não tem a menor vergonha em admitir. Disse que aprendeu primeiro a cantar e depois a falar. É apaixonada por musicais da Broadway. E seu sonho é ir morar em Nova York.

Quando a aula terminou nos despedimos. E eu fui para o meu quarto. E pra minha surpresa os garotos estavam lá.

- O que tanto você conversava com a Rachel? - Finn não esperou nem eu fechar a porta por onde tinha acabado de passar.

- Nada de mais, só coisas sobre o trabalho, nos ganhamos o ponto

- Eu tenho uma proposta pra te fazer

- Que proposta?

- Eu, Puck e Mike vamos te ajudar a entrar no time titular.

- Em troca de?

- Você vai passar uma hora por dia com a Rachel... Então você vai ter que falar bem de mim pra ela. E depois eu a convido pra sair.

- E o Puck e Mike? O que vão ganhar?

- Mike gosta da Asiática e Puck tem uma queda pela Mercedes. Você fazendo a cabeça da Rachel com certeza as outras duas vão cair na nossa.

- E porque isso? O que vocês querem com elas?

- Quando você entrar pro time titular nós te contamos - não posso negar, era uma ótima proposta. Eu queria a qualquer custo ganhar do Carmel, mais pra isso teria que estar no time principal.

- Feito - por fim falei. Não ia ser nada fácil falar do Finn pra Rachel, mais eu não posso perder essa chance.

- Ótima escolha Fabray - Finn estendeu a mão pra eu apertar e o acordo foi selado.

- Agora eu tenho que ir

- Onde?

- Começar meu trabalho. Fiquei de encontrar a Rachel no auditório

- Você é rápido cara - Mike falou sorrindo

- Tchau - peguei minhas coisas e fui correndo pro auditório. Quando abri a porta, estava tudo escuro, apenas um refletor estava direcionado pro palco. Uma melodia pode ser ouvida. E a figura pequena de Rachel Berry apareceu sobe os holofotes. Então ela começou a cantar.

_My Man_

Oh, my man, I love him so

He'll never know

All my life is just despair

But I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright all right

What's the difference if I say

I'll go away

Não contive um sorriso quando pude ouvir a voz potente de Rachel. Ela pode até ser baixinha mais sabe se fazer ser notada.

When I know I'll come back on my knees someday

For whatever my man is

I am his

forever more

Oh my man I love him so

He'll never know

All my life is just despair

A paixão com a qual ela estava cantando em encantou de uma forma que comecei a me questionar, porque eu fico tão inerte perto dela. Pude ver uma lágrima deslizar por sua face e não pude conter a minha própria.

Sentei-me na primeira fileira bem de frente pra ela que ainda não tinha me visto.

But I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright all right

That's the difference if I say

I'll go away

When I know I'll come back on my knees someday

For whatever my man is

I am his forever more

Então chegou a nota mais alta da musica. Que com facilidade ela se saiu brilhantemente bem. Não agüentei mais ficar na escuridão e comecei a bater palmas de pé. Ela forçou a vista pra me ver e quando o fez deu um sorriso tímido se aproximando de mim.

- Você canta "um pouquinho né?" - falo assim que ela senta-se ao meu lado

- Não queria me gabar dos meus talentos

- Isso que você acabou de fazer ali em cima, foi a coisa mais linda que eu já presenciei na vida

- Você gostou?

- Claro Rach - Falei o apelido sem quere, na mesma hora eu corei profundamente e ela gargalhou, de uma forma tão gostosa de se ouvir.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada só por causa desse apelido, ele com certeza é melhor que man hands

- Te chamam disso?

- Já me chamaram de coisas piores

- Eu sinto muito

- Tudo bem, não é culpa sua - ficamos um tempo em silêncio, ela olhava para os próprios pés e eu brincava com minha camiseta.

- Barbra fica no chinelo em comparação com sua versão.

- Vo... Você sabe quem é Barbra? - ela pergunta com cara de quem não acredita.

- Claro, quem não conhece Barbra Streisand?

- Eu me pergunto isso todos os dias - nós rimos, até o clima ficar constrangedor. Então mudei de assunto.

Humm... Como é o clube Glee?

- Ele é muito legal, nós estávamos pensando em competir as sectionals mais não vai dar, porque não tem gente suficiente - aquilo me deu uma idéia absurda, mais que poderia dar certo. Tanto ajudaria a Rachel como o meu trato com o Finn.

- Quantas pessoas falta?

- Quatro

- Talvez eu possa arrumar as quatro pessoas

- Sério - ela ficou alegre e quase dava pulinhos no chão.

- Sério... Mais antes eu tenho que resolver uns problemas de homem.

- Ok my man - sorrimos e continuamos a conversar. Rachel e eu tínhamos mais em comum do que eu pensava.

Depois de duas horas conversando, eu fui deixar ela no dormitório feminino e fui pro meu. Como eu já imaginava o Finn estava me esperando.

- Você demorou

- Eu estava tentando fazer ela te aceitar no clube do coral

- Você o que?

- É, o clube Glee

- Eu sei o que isso quer dizer, mais porque eu iria querer entrar lá

- Cara ela é a Rachel Berry, menina que adora musicais da Broadway e sonha ser atriz de lá. Então, se você quiser ter alguma chance com ela, vai ter que procurar outro assunto alem do futebol. Ou você acha mesmo que ela entende disso?

- Eu não posso entrar, os caras do time vão tirar onda comigo

- Ai que está, eu o Mike e o Puck também vamos.

- Como é? Eu não vou entrar...

- Vai sim - Puck começou a protestar, mais o Finn o cortou - Mercedes e Tina fazem parte de lá. E seria uma ótima oportunidade para nos aproximarmos delas.

- Foi isso que eu pensei - falei sorrindo

- Bom Trabalho tampinha

_**Eu preciso melhorar alguma coisa? Me digam, se a história não está fazendo sentido. Gostaram da forcinha que a Santana e a Britt deram pra nossa amada Quinn? Ela ficou excitada com a Santana, mais também quem não ficaria? Muitíssimo obrigada pelos Reviews eles fizeram o meu dia. Algumas pessoas notaram que eu tirei algumas partes de um filme, que tem por titulo o mesmo da Fic " Ela é o Cara" quem já assistiu, viu que no final e atriz (Amanda Baynes) principal termina com um homem mesmo ( Duke orsino). Mais é claro que aqui isso não vai acontecer. As mudanças vão acontecer apartir do próximo capitulo. Qua vai haver muito mais interação faberry. Sem contar que esse filme é só alguns treichos. Mais vai ter muito pano na manga ainda.**_

_**Mais uma vez obrigada por comentar, continuem me dizendo o que estão achando. Beijocas até o próximo.**_

9


	4. Primeiros planos

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 04 – Primeiros planos_

_**Muito obrigada pelos Reviews, eles como sempre me inspiram. Esse capitulo é o primeiro passo do plano da Quinn com o Finn. É nele também que as diferenças do filme começam a aparecer, espero que a historia não desande. Espero que gostem.**_

- Acorda... Acorda cara...

Abri meus olhos e vi Puck de joelhos ao lado da minha cama, olhei um pouco mais para direita e o meu relógio marcava 05:30 da manhã.

- O que você quer Puckerman? Espero que seja algo importante por que se não vou arrancar sua cabeça e comer seu fígado. - falei de mal humor. Isso eu peguei da Santana, ela costuma acordar com o humor do Satan,

- Nós vamos começar a te treinar hoje, e só temos essa hora pra fazer isso. - Me levantei em um pulo.

- Porque não disse isso antes - peguei minhas coisas e fomos para o campo.

O sol ainda não tinha aparecido, mais não estava tão escuro. Mike e Finn já estavam lá nos esperando.

- Bom dia - Mike me cumprimentou. Ele e Puck eram boas pessoas, mais se deixam influenciar muito pelo Finn que na minha humilde opinião é um idiota. Ele apenas acena com a cabeça.

- Você se mostrou muito competente, conseguindo com que a Rachel nos aceitasse no Clube Glee. Então vamos começar a te treinar a partir hoje. Todos os dias nessa mesma hora

- Ok! Vamos começar?

- Você quer mesmo participar de jogo contra o Carmel né?

- Eu quero vencer o Carmel. Isso é o que eu mais quero

Os três se entreolharam e sorriram maliciosos.

- Então, que se inicie o jogo

Passamos uma hora e meia treinando. Eles não pegaram leve comigo. Acho que estou toda roxa das pancadas que o Finn me deu. "idiota". Puck procurava me defender mais o Mike não deixava muito, ele era a dupla do Finn.

Depois do treino, fomos assistir aulas.

Quando o sinal tocou avisando que era o ultimo horário, fiquei mais aliviada. Seria a aula onde eu fazia dupla com a Rachel.

- Oi - a cumprimento assim que sento ao seu lado

- Oi - ela falou com um sorriso meigo.

- Então hoje tem Glee?

- Sim, mais vai ser só na parte da tarde

- Há... Eu consegui mais três integrantes, quatro comigo

- Você sabe cantar?

- Meu chuveiro foi meu companheiro durante anos - arranquei uma gargalhada dela

- Acredito que se eu perguntar ele vai responder

- Com certeza, ele é meu grande e único fã - rimos mais uma vez

- Então quem são os outros três integrantes?

- Eles também são do time de futebol, Puckermem, Mike e o Finn

- Ummm... Achei que o Finn fosse um idiota como os outros jogadores do time, que jogam slushiene nos geeks.

- Eles fazem isso?

- É, os atletas tem alguma coisa contra nós do Glee. Eu costumo ser alvo das lideres de torcida. Puck e Finn costumam colocar os garotos na lata do lixo. Mike é mais calmo, não faz esse tipo de coisa mais também não impede que façam, ele só protege a Tina na verdade.

- Eu não sabia disso

- É a realidade do McKinley - ela deu um sorriso triste - não se deixe influenciar por eles

- Eu nunca faria isso com Alguém, eu nunca faria isso com você - agora ela deu um sorriso lindo que fez seus olhos brilharem.

- Não quero que se encrenque com os jogadores por minha causa

- Eu não vou me encrenca, mesmo que isso aconteça vai valer a pena

- Você é um gentleman, não sei como foi se meter com tantos ogros - falou apontando para os meus "amigos"

- Eles no fundo são legais, Mike é um palhaço o Puck é gente boa e o Finn é um cara incrível - estava na hora de por meu plano em pratica, por mais que me desse nojo falar bem do Finn, eu tinha que falar - ele pode ter um jeito idiota, lerdo, desengonçado, parecer um filhinho de papai... - ela começou a gargalhar em plena aula, a professora nos olhou com cara feia, e a Rachel colocou a mão na boca tentando esconder o sorriso - Qual a Graça senhorita Berry?

- Você está falando bem ou mal dele?

- Bom... Ele pode parecer tudo isso, mais no fundo, lá no fundo ele é um cara legal

- Sei...

- Você nunca pensou em sair com ele

- O que?

- Digo, ele é o quarterback do time, mais popular na escola, o garoto que toda garota quer. Ele parece gostar de você... - olhamos de esguelha para o Finn que nos olhava de volta, ele acenou com a mão e quando foi colocar o cotovelo na mesa quase caiu.

- Garotos como o Finn, não são para garotas como eu

- Porque não?

- Olha pra ele, e agora olha pra mim - eu olhei pra ele que estava entretido com uma rã e olhei pra Rachel que me olhava com o rosto indecifrável.

- Ele é popular e eu sou nerde com muito orgulho, a final quero ser alguém na vida e sair de Lima. Ele pode ter a garota mais bonita da escola e eu...

- Você é linda Rachel - saiu antes que eu me desse conta. Eu desviei meu olhar pro chão e ela corou dando um sorriso amistoso

- Obrigado, ninguém nunca disse isso tão espontaneamente

- Mais eu não menti - voltei a olha-lá - você pode se vestir mal, andar com meias de quatro cores até o joelho, mais você tem a sua beleza, que é... Inigualável. - vi ela corar e abaixar a cabeça sorrindo.

- Onde você se escondeu esse tempo todo?

- Na escola rival - rimos

- Que tipo de garoto na flor da idade é você? - ela voltou a me encarar.

- Único - o sinal tocou avisando o fim das aulas, arrumamos nossas coisas em silencio, todos já tinham saído só restava nós duas. Caminhamos para a porta, ela se virou pra mim e deu um beijo na minha bochecha, a surpresa me fez fechar os olhos, por fim ela se afastou com um sorriso no canto da boca e foi embora sem dizer nada. Eu fiquei ainda uns minutos, processando o que tinha acabado de acontecer, estendi minha mão acariciando o lugar do beijo, que formigava, um sorriso maroto escapou dos meus lábios.

Durante a tarde eu, Puck, Mike e Finn estávamos reunidos na frente da sala do Glee. Eles estavam com medo de entrar e serem rebaixados na popularidade.

- Vocês tem que entrar agora - falei entre dentes, ja estava ficando cansada dessa ladainha deles

- Eles vão nos humilhar - Falou Puck

- Não, eles não vão... Se tem alguém que humilha alguém aqui são vocês. A Rachel me contou o que vocês faziam com o pessoal do Glee. Como pretendem tentar se aproximar delas desse jeito?

- Ele tem razão, eles são idiotas de mais pra guardar rancor - Finn falou

- Não entendo, o que vocês querem delas a final, se não gostam deles porque fazer toda essa idiotice de aproximação?

- Olha, isso não é da sua conta... Não enquanto não entrar pro time, então pare de tentar mandar em nós. - Finn retrucou

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar se ainda não percebeu

- Mais você está sendo muito bem recompensado pra isso. - com isso eu não tinha como argumentar. Há como eu odiava o Finn.

- Ok! Se querem ficar ai fiquei, que eu vou entrar. - me virei e entrei na sala do coral - Com licença?

- Pois não? - um homem alto com cabelo de anjo e um suéter cinza perguntou, Finn, Mike e Puck entraram nessa hora. Olhei para as pessoas que estavam no ambiente e parei nela... A garota baixinha de roupa de bichinhos, ela sorriu e fez um "legal" com a mão.

- Nós queríamos fazer um teste pra entrar no Glee - falei voltando a olhar para o homem mais velho.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira né? - um garoto de cadeira de rodas falou serio

- Não nós realmente viemos fazer o teste - Finn completou

- Você escorregou no banheiro e bateu com a cabeça no vaso sanitário?

Porque da ultima vez que isso aconteceu você pensou que era uma jaca madura e ficou dois dias em cima de uma arvore esperando cair de podre. - o garoto de rodinhas falou ainda num tom sério. Então o professor interrompeu

- Certo gente chega. Eu sou Willian Shuester, professor de espanhol e Glee club. Vocês vão ter que cantar pra nos provar que merecem entrar pro Glee, ok? - nós três concordamos e demos a instrução para a banda começar.

_It's My Life / Confessions_

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
>No silent prayer for faith-departed<br>I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice<br>When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>(It's my life)

These are my confessions  
>Just when I thought I said all I can say<br>My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
>These are my confessions<br>If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
>Damn near cried when I got that phone call<br>I'm so gone and I don't know what to do  
>But to give you part 2 of my confessions<p>

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
>Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down<p>

These are my confessions  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>(These are my confessions)<br>I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
>Just when I thought I said all I can say<br>My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
>(These are my confessions)<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive!

It's my life!

Quando a musica acabou todo mundo aplaudiu de pé, e vieram nos cumprimentar. Rachel veio até mim e me abraçou forte sussurrando um bem vindo ao clube. Depois foi cumprimentar os outros, inclusive o Finn. Ele a abraçou e girou ela no ar. Isso me deu um dor de cabeça repentina, cheguei a enxergar vermelho. Mais ela logo se separou dele e voltou seu olhar pra mim sorrindo. Na mesma hora minha expressão passou de furiosa para carinhosa. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

- Bom garotos, eu só posso dizer, bem vindos ao clube do coral. - todos bateram palmas e o Finn me olhou piscando um olho. O que ele queria dizer com isso? "idiota"

- Você canta muito bem - Rachel se materializou do meu lado

- Er... Obrigada.

- Eu tenho que ir, agora tenho aula de balé

- Você também faz balé?

- Faço sim, também faço aulas de canto, dança de salão, e também tem a natação que é pra eu manter uma boa respiração em notas mais altas. Consigo ficar até cinco minutos em baixo da água - ela falou tudo num fôlego só.

- Que horas você dorme? - ela riu, começando a caminhar pra fora da sala.

- Eu nunca durmo

- Você é algum tipo de vampiro... Olha eu adoro crepúsculo é por isso que estou perguntando.

- Não acredito que gosta desse tipo de filme

- O que você tem contra Edward Cullen?

- Nada, acho ele encantador - começamos a andar pelo corredor.

- Mais você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta

- Há... Não eu não sou vampira, você sim parece um, sua pele é tão clara quanto a de Edward

- Mais eu não tenho o charme dele

- Você quem pensa - ela desviou o olhar e eu sorri de alegria, então ela me acha charmoso? Bom saber disso.

- Eu tenho que ir mesmo, até mais Charlie - ela mais uma vez me deu um beijo, e mais uma vez ficou formigando.

- Até mais Rach - ela sorriu para o apelido carinhoso e foi embora.

- Então, acha que eu já posso convidá-la pra sair? - Finnutil me deu um susto

- Cara você me assustou.

- Tanto faz

- Não você não pode chamar ela pra sair agora. Vocês acabaram de ter o primeiro contato. Acha que só porque entrou no Glee que ela vai esquecer o que você fez pra ela e os outros geeks? Sem contar que você mal conhece ela, não sabe do que ela gosta e não gosta...

- Eu já entendi. Mais isso é fácil de resolver, você está mais próxima dela pode muito bem descobrir tudo isso, e me falar pra eu conquistar ela

- O que te leva a crer que você é o tipo dela?

- Eu sou o tipo de toda garota

- Ok

- Todo os dias você vai me dar um relatório, assim eu começo a me aproximar dela.

Depois disso ele foi embora com um sorriso sacana na cara. "idiota". Não vai ser difícil ficar perto da Rachel mais tempo. O difícil vai ser ter que relatar a ele todos os dias. Mais eu não preciso dizer tudo né?

_**Desculpem qualquer erro de português, ele foi meio que escrito as pressas, só pra não deixar vocês na mão.**_

_**Como eu havia dito, o filme é realmente muito bom. Quem não assistiu tem que assistir pelo menos uma, duas, três... Mil vezes. Rsrsrs. Pelo menos foi o que eu fiz. Cheguei a assistir ele quatro vezes seguidas. Minha mãe já estava ficando louca, e tinha decorado até algumas falas.**_

_**Até o amanhã**_

4


	5. Eu posso explicar

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 05 – Eu posso explicar_

_**Feliz natal a todo mundo e desculpa não ter postado esses ultimos dias, mais é que eu tive um probleminha com minha internet. Mais agora estou de volta. Essa fic toda já esta pronta, então todos os dias eu vou atualizar todos os dias. Mais como hoje é natal eu vou postar dois capitulos de presente beijos e até mais tarde.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

- Chega, eu não agüento mais

- Não faz nem meia hora que começamos - Mike fala

- Cara eu to acabado - eu resmungo, Puck senta na grama do lado onde eu estou deitada completamente exausta, depois de uma noite praticamente em claro, pensando em como fazer para o Finn me ajudar sem que eu tenha realmente fazer a Rachel se aproximar dele.

- O treino está acabado por hoje - Finn fala e vai embora junto com Mike.

- Ele esta pegando pesado

- Eu também acho - Puck concorda - você não gosta dele né?

- Nem um pouco

- Nem eu

- Por essa eu não esperava

- Só porque eu ando com ele, faço o que ele manda, não quer dizer que eu tenha que gostar

- E porque você faz o que ele manda?

- Porque como você, eu preciso dele, pra conseguir o que quero

- E o que você quer?

- O lugar dele... - franzi minhas sobrancelhas em confusão - Não me entenda mal, eu só acho que ele não é tão bom jogador, eu sou melhor

- É eu não acho que ele jogue bem

- Pois é, ele sempre faz uma burrada no jogo, quando não é expulso no meio da partida por agredir outro jogador.

- Você quer ser o quarterback?

- Isso mesmo, eu só preciso de uma chance, para a treinadora Beiste me ver no jogo contra o Carmel.

- E eu preciso entrar no time contra o Carmel

- Estamos na mesma situação

- É - falei me levantando do gramado - é bom saber que você não é um completo idiota

- Eu digo o mesmo de você - ele estendeu a mão e eu apertei

- Acho que podemos ser grandes amigos.

- Eu concordo

Voltamos pro dormitório, acho que vai ser bom ter um aliado aqui nessa escola, Puck é inteligente, embora as vezes se fassa de burro. Vamos construir uma amizade agora que vimos que temos mais em comun do que pensavamos.

Durante as aulas, nada de anormal aconteceu. Já na ultima, que era o Glee, algo muito estranho aconteceu. A Rachel não apareceu.

- Alguém viu a Rachel? - Will perguntou a turma toda

- As lideres de torcida pegaram ela agora pouco, provavelmente ela deve estar no banheiro se limpando

- Sue é um diabo - exclamou Will estressado

- Sr. Shu eu posso ir no banheiro, acho que comi alguma coisa estragada - eu falo colocando a mal na barriga

- Claro Charlie vai lá

- Obrigado - saio da sala em disparada, quando chego na porta do banheiro me lembro que não posso entrar no feminino - Droga - abro a porta e grito - Tem alguém ai? - ninguém responde mais eu posso ouvir soluços, e sai exatamente de quem é. Sem pensar duas vezes entro no banheiro e procuro Box por Box até chegar no ultimo que é para deficientes.

- Rach - quando eu a vejo, meu coração passa uma dor tão forte que parece até que sou eu que esta no lugar dela - Ei

- Esse é o banheiro feminino - ela fala assim que me ajoelho perto dela que está sentada no assento sanitário

- É eu sei, mais tem uma garota que eu gosto muito, que está precisando de ajuda, ai eu não vi problema em entrar - falo acariciando seu cabelo que está completamente congelado, por causa dos Sluchines - vem, vou ajudar você a se limpar - peguei na mão dela e a levei até a pia. Puxei uma cadeira que estava do lado da porta trancando a mesma e coloquei pra ela sentar.

- Quem fez isso com você?

- As lideres de torcida, elas não gostaram do sabor do slushine e derramaram em mim

- Isso vai ter volta Rach

- O que você vai fazer?

- Não sei mais isso não vai ficar assim

- Você não pode bater em mulher, existe uma lei que...

- Eu não vou bater em ninguém Rach - não agüentei e comecei a rir, ela me acompanhou.

- Ainda bem.

- Eu só vou... Ter uma conversinha com elas

- Não quero que se meta em encrenca por minha causa, eu já falei

- Eu sei, mais isso não pode acontecer, isso é bulling

- O diretor sabe que isso acontece aqui e não faz nada, por medo da Sue

- Tudo bem, por enquanto eu vou ficar na minha, mais é só eu ter oportunidade que pego elas de jeito - ela sorriu o meu sorriso preferido. Depois de um tempo, muita gente tinha batido na porta. O diretor chegou acompanhado da treinadora Silvéster gritando no megafone pra abrirmos a porta.

- Me ferrei - eu falei batendo com a mão na testa

- Eu tenho uma idéia, vem - ela me puxou em direção ao Box que ela estava, lá tinha uma pequena janela que dava para o campo de tutelou "detalhe estava a uns dois metros de altura do chão.

- Você não quer que eu pule né?

- É isso, ou uma suspensão indeterminada, porque vão achar que nós estávamos fazendo coisas nada inocentes, trancados no banheiro.

- É muito alto Rachel

- Olha fica se segurando aqui no parapeito, assim quando eles forem embora você sobe de volta e sai pela porta

- O Deus! - pisei no assento da privada e coloquei uma perna do lado de fora, depois foi a outra. Quando meu corpo já estava totalmente fora do banheiro ela me puxou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha mais demorado que o normal e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Boa sorte!

- Eu vou arrombar a porta... É um é dois é... - Sue gritava no seu megafone, quando a contagem regressiva chegou ao fim Rachel abril a porta.

- Desculpem a demora, é que entrou slushine nos meus olhos - Ela com certeza vai ser uma ótima atriz.

- Tem alguém com ela - Sue afirmou, olhando o diretor Figgins. Eles dois entraram no banheiro e olharam Box por Box. Mais nada encontraram.

- Se as suas lideres de torcida não fizessem isso comigo, talvez eu não me trancasse no banheiro pra me limpar.

- Isso é uma nota mental pra eu fazer elas te darem mais banhos. - "mulher mesquinha"

- O senhor esta vendo a ameaça que essa maluca esta me fazendo? - o diretor olhou pra Sue e abaixou a cabeça, assim saindo do banheiro.

- Não pense que eu engoli essa que você estava sozinha aqui mocinha - ao escutar isso eu não tive outra escolha a não ser me jogar da janela. O impacto foi tão grande que minha peruca caiu. Senti o lado esquerdo do meu corpo estremecer de dor, como se não bastasse as pancadas que eu levava do Finn, agora essa queda. Sai correndo pro meu quarto como se minha vida dependesse de lá. Mais de longe me virei e vi a cabeça de Sue Silvéster na janela por onde eu tinha acabado de passar.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto meu telefone tocou. Eu atendi sem nem olhar quem era.

- Alo?

- Quinn? - era o Charlie "ótimo"

- Sou eu - falei tirando minha voz grossa

- Você está bem? Sua voz tá diferente

- Sim, eu só estou com tosse - cof cof

- Haaaa, como estão as coisas?

- Ótimas, melhores impossível.

- Legal. Você ligou pra minha escola?

- Eu já resolvi isso - falei olhando o quarto.

- Que bom. Eu só liguei pra avisar que vou demorar uma semana a mais, pra você não ficar preocupada certo?

- Ok. Pode deixar. Como está tudo ai?

- Você não faz idéia de como isso aqui é legal. Eu estou tirando bastante foto pra você ver. Agora eu tenho que desligar.

- Tá bom, tchau Brow

- Tchau pirralha

Desliguei o telefone e ajustei minha peruca que estava fora do lugar. Meu lado esquerdo estava muito dolorido, então eu tirei a camisa e o colete que servia pra prender meus seios. Estava horrível, totalmente cheio de hematomas, desde o quadril até um pouco abaixo das axilas. Uma barulho de porta se abrindo me tirou do meu transe. Me virei assustada pra ver quem era e me deparo com Noah Puckerman olhando descaradamente para os meus seios expostos. Em um gesto mecânico eu pego a minha camisa e me cubro. Mais já era tarde, ele já tinha visto o que não era nem pra sonhar que existia.

- Eu posso explicar

_**Eu adoro Puckerman, ele é meu personagem masculino preferido. O que acharam da amizade de e da Quinn? Ou Charlie? como vocês quiserem chamar ela. Quinn muito fofa correndo atrás da Rach e entrando até no banheiro feminino. Mais no fim a coitada se machucou um pouco. Mais a Rachel vai cuidar dela no próximo. E o que será que o Puck vai falar agora? Mistérios só no próximo capitulo de Ela é o Cara. Beijos e até mais tarde**_


	6. Quase

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 06 – Quase_

_**Olá!**_

_**Bom pessoas, esse capitulo tem de tudo um pouco, Drama, comédia e surpresas. Rsrsrs. Espero que gostem. Eu deixei suspense no capitulo passado, mais agora podem descobrir o que Noah vai achar. Até lá em baixo.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com você...

- Olha cara eu...

- Eu tinha dois pontos, ou você era gay, ou um total estranho. Mais eu estava totalmente enganado...

- Puck...

- Cara eu não acredito, você é uma garota...

- Puck... - ele falava sem me dar a oportunidade de me defender

- Eu não acredito que isso durou tanto tempo...

- PUCKERMAN - gritei e ele finalmente parou de tagarelar - Presta atenção, respira e inspira - ele fez o que eu mandei - você vai contar pra todo mundo? - eu tinha que perguntar

- Me fala a verdade, toda verdade, você me deve isso.

Respirei fundo e me sentei na ponta da cama. Ele se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha, me encarando.

- Eu sou uma garota. Vim pra essa escola fingindo ser o meu irmão gêmeo, o Charlie. Eu tive um problema na outra escola, eles cortaram o meu time de futebol feminino. Eu pedi pra entrar no masculino e eles negaram. Dai como o meu irmão viajou, eu tive a idéia de me passar por ele. Pra poder derrotar o Carmel.

- Tudo isso por causa de um jogo idiota?

- Não é um jogo idiota e você sabe disso.

- Você é uma garota...

- Isso não tem nada haver...

- É claro que tem. Agora pode não ser tão violento, mais e quando nos jogarmos contra o Carmel? Esses caras sabem pegar pesado, e eles vão pegar pesado em cima de todo mundo, inclusive de você.

- Eu sei tá, esqueceu que eu namorava o capitão deles?

- O meu Deus, eu não posso fazer isso

- O que?

- Eu vou ter que te defender, e se eu mal consegui defender você do Finn, imagina deles

- Olha você consegue você é um ótimo jogador Puck

- Não eu não posso. E se acontecer alguma coisa com você? Eu não vou me perdoar nunca - Puck era um cara incrível, com esse comentário dele eu sorrio e me aproximo dele.

- É Só um jogo. É só isso que eu te peço. Essa oportunidade. Depois do jogo eu vou embora e o Charlie já vai ter chegado

- Eu não posso

- Sim você pode

- Cara você não entende

- Quinn.

- O que?

- Meu nome é Quinn Fabray - ele sorriu e estendeu a mão pra mim

- É um prazer Quinn, mais eu não vou arriscar a sua vida.

- Puck, já faz meia hora que nós discutimos e eu não vou desistir. Com ou sem sua ajuda eu vou entrar naquele campo no dia do jogo contra o Carmel. Eu ia preferir com a sua ajuda, pra me proteger. Mais já que você não quer eu vou sozinha - ia me retirando do quarto... Isso era drama, eu aprendi com minha mãe, ela vivia fazendo isso com meu pai e sempre conseguia o que queria. Comigo nunca era diferente.

- Tá bom - ele falou assim que peguei na maçaneta da porta, me viro pra olhar pra ele e corro me jogando nos seus braços de dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Tá já chega. Ainda vai demorar um pouco pra eu me acostumar com você sendo uma garota, mais eu vou tentar.

- Obrigado Puck

- Você não ia sair assim né? - falou apontando pra blusa que estava cobrindo meus seios.

- Não. E se você me der licença eu queria vestir minhas roupas.

- Ok, te espero lá fora.

Puck saiu sorrindo, eu dessa vez tranquei a porta, não queria que mais ninguém me visse assim, seminua.

_**No dia seguinte**_

Eu andava pelos corredores na hora do intervalo, sem destino certo, não queria ir para o refeitório, olhar a cara do Finnutil, mais me lembrei de um lugar onde eu poderia ir e me sentir confortável. "auditório".

Chegando lá escutei umas teclas do piano sendo tocadas. Rachel estava de costas pra mim, entretida com um lápis e um pedaço de papel. Fui em direção ao palco, subindo degrau por degrau, sem fazer barulho. Quando cheguei perto do piano cobri seus olhos com minhas mãos, ela de inicio teve um susto, mais logo se acalmou e descansou suas costas na minha barriga.

- Você tem que parar com essa mania de me assustar

- Como sabia que era eu? - perguntei me afastando. Ela sorriu e respondeu.

- Eu conheço o seu cheiro - ela cora um pouco e eu também

- Eu tomei banho hoje - cheiro minhas roupas e ela sorri.

- Eu falei cheiro e não mal cheiro.

- Haaaa... O que você estava fazendo?

- Nada - ela recolhe todos os papeis que estavam em cima do piano e guarda na bolsa.

- Se não queria que eu visse era só dizer

- Não é isso... É que eu estava compondo e não gosto que vejam antes de dar certo.

- Tudo bem... Vou fingir que acredito.

- É sério Charlie - ela bate seu corpo de lado com o meu. E isso dói bastante, porque é justamente nos meus hematomas.

- Ai

- Tá tudo bem? - ela pergunta preocupada

- Esta sim, eu só estou machucado, por causa do treino e porque me joguei de uma janela de dois metros de altura - nós rimos

- Eu tenho um gel pra dor, as vezes eu uso quando me machuco no balé - ela tirou de dentro da bolsa um gel azul - levante a sua camisa que eu passo.

- Não precisa Rach - eu não podia levantar minha camisa porque ela veria o colete que eu uso.

- Claro que precisa, você esta machucado, deixa que eu massageio. - ela começou a levantar minha camisa mais eu a impedi.

- Não

- Você tem vergonha do seu corpo?

- Isso, não quero que você me veja - ela tira a mão e acaricia a minha bochecha.

- Tudo bem, mais você pode ficar com o meu gel, assim quando estiver sozinho você passa.

- Obrigada

- Mais eu posso massagear por cima da camisa?

- Ok - me sentei no banco do piano com uma perna em cada lado. Ela se aproximou e tocou de leve toda a extensão do lado esquerdo do meu corpo.

- Se doer você fala que eu paro - afirmei com a cabeça e ela continuou a fazer leves preções no local. As mãos de Rachel eram macias e protetoras. Mesmo com a camisa e o colete ainda pude sentir, e isso estava me deixando louca. Mais de repente os movimentos cessaram. Eu virei no banco e olhei pra ela que estava com a cabeça baixa muito corada. Em um ato formidável, toquei seu queixo e o levantei fazendo ela olhar nos meus olhos e quando nossos olhares se encontraram foi como um disparar de arranha céu, eu não podia evitar aquilo e eu não queria evitar aquilo. Olhei dos seus olhos para seus lábios, eles estavam entre abertos, a respiração de nossos pulmões estava mais que aceleradas, eles estavam quase sem ar, sem ao menos realmente sentir falta deles. Como gesto de carinho, pincelei meu nariz no seu, quando eles entraram em contato. Por fim minha boca por intuição foi à procura da sua, mais como destino cruel da vida o sinal tocou. Fazendo nos acordar de um lindo sonho.

- Nós temos aula de Biologia agora - ela fala ainda na mesma posição, nem eu e muito menos ela tivemos força para nos separar.

- É - meus lábios por uns breves segundos encostam nos seus. A segunda chamada pra aula ecoa mais uma vez, e dessa nos separamos. Ela fica de pé terminando de arrumar suas coisas e eu vou pra porta esperar por ela. Caminhamos lado a lado pelos corredores até chegar na sala que éramos parceira. Segurei a porta pra ela entrar e entrei em seguida. Graças a deus o professor passou um trabalho complicado, assim nós ocuparíamos e não teríamos que conversar sobre o que quase aconteceu.

Eu adorava observar as pessoas. Assim nós descobrimos mais sobre elas Eu estava sentada ao lado de Rachel na aula de biologia, mais não era ela que eu estava olhando, era pro Puck. Ele tinha se mostrado um amigo excepcional. Me ajudando nos treinos. Eu já não estou recebendo mais tanta pancada do Finn. A massagem que a Rachel fez aliviou e muito. Mais observando o Puck agora, eu noto o jeito que ele está olhando pra Mercedes, que está na outra extremidade da sala, fazendo seu trabalho com uma outra garota. Ele tem um olhar divertido, brincalhão, mais principalmente apaixonado. Que de vez em quando é retribuído por ela com um sorriso.

- Ei? Terra chamando o Charlie...

- Oi? Desculpa Rach. Eu estava observando esses dois - apontei pro Puck e depois pra Mercedes

- Há... Ela tem uma quedinha por ele - ela fala dando de ombros

- Sério? Porque ele tem uma quedona por ela - ela olha pra mim, com o olhar confuso.

- Ele nunca deu bola pra ela

- Ele tem medo de ser rejeitado

- Um jogador dos Titans com medo de rejeição?

- Eu acho que sim... O que você acha de darmos um empurrãozinho em? - dei meu melhor sorriso travesso

- O que tem em mente? - quando eu ia falar meu plano, o sinal bateu

- Vamos, lá fora eu te explico

Fomos até o seu armário onde ela começou a guardar o material.

- Um encontro?

- Seria legal. Um jantar, hoje no Bradistix, nós dois e eles dois... - fui interrompida, quando ela colocou a cabeça pra fora do armário e me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Se esse é seu jeito de me convidar pra sair, eu sugiro que treine novas técnicas porque essa não funcionou.

- Você não quer sair?

- Esse foi o pior pedido que eu já ouvi na vida - Eu nunca tinha convidado alguém pra sair. Principalmente uma garota. Mais não era sair né. Nós só íamos juntar nossos amigos.

- Ok! Você quer sair comigo?

- Não - ela fechou a porta do armário com força

- Porque não?

- Porque você só esta pedindo porque eu falei

- Mais... - Fomos interrompidas por uma líder de torcida que entrou entre nós duas.

- Oi Charlie? - ela se virou pra Rachel e disse - Man hands - era agora que eu pegava essa metida que jogou slushine na Rachel.

- Você quer sair hoje comigo e com a vick?

Delicadamente afastei a garota, pra que ela saísse do meio e olhei pra Rachel que estava com a cabeça baixa, em sinal de humilhação. Me aproximei sorrindo dela e peguei suas mãos. Ao notar o gesto ela ergueu os olhos pra mim. Então falei olhando nos olhos castanhos mais lindos que eu já vi na face da terra.

- Não vejo mãos de homem aqui. Muito pelo contrario, elas são macias e delicadas.- levei a mão direita aos meus lábios e dei um leve beijo, sem desviar o olhar dos dela. Que estava cada vez mais vermelha e agora um sorriso, ameaçava sair de seus lábios - e sua resposta é não. Eu não quero sair com você e nem com a Vick, que não faço idéia de quem seja. Hoje eu tenho um encontro com essa garota - Olhei pra Rachel de novo - Se ela quiser é claro.

- Sim - Rachel respondeu bem baixinho, se eu não estivesse tão perto dela, acho que não teria escutado.

- Isso é uma humilhação - a cheerio falou

- Humilhação é o que você e suas amigas Cheerios fazem com ela e outras garotas. E se eu sonhar que você fez se quer cara feia pra Rachel, vou ter uma conversinha com a treinadora Beiste e ela vai falar com a Sue sobre isso. Acho que você sabe que quando a treinado Beiste fica com raiva ela solta fogo pelo nariz. - terminei meu discurso olhando no fundo dos olhos da Coitada líder de torcida.

- Certo - ela deu meia volta e sumiu pelo corredor

- Você tem um dom pra dar foras nas garotas - Rach comentou sorrindo, nossas mãos ainda estavam unidas. Eu olhei pra elas e voltei a olhar pra morena do meu lado antes de soltar envergonhada eu fico uma completa idiota perto da Rachel.

- É, eu tenho diploma. Se quiser aprender é só entrar no meu site que é - ela gargalhou e eu acompanhei.

- Então como vai ser o encontro?

- Eu convenço o Puck a ir e você a Mercedes. As 20:00 nos encontramos lá na entrada do restaurante

- Ok, nos vemos lá - ela me deu mais um daqueles beijos que parecem estimulantes e foi embora.

Voltei pro meu quarto pulando de alegria, o Puck já estava lá.

- Agora diga que é seu melhor amigo, diga, diga. Diga...

- O que você aprontou?

- Consegui um encontro pra você e Mercedes

- Sério?... Mais como?

- Rachel e eu estávamos conversando, ai ela me disse que a Mercedes tem uma queda por você e eu disse que você tem uma queda pela Mercedes. Dai o encontro eu, você, Mercedes e Rachel.

- Você é o cara

- eu sei, eu sei - me gabei um pouquinho

- Espera, você e Rachel também vão se encontrar?

- Sim... Quer dizer, não é um encontro é um... Operação cupido. Isso, ela e eu vamos juntar vocês dois. - falei orgulhosa. Mais ele não parece ter caído nessa, mais também não comentou nada

- Quando vai ser?

- Hoje, as 20:00 no Bradistix.

- Certo. Valeu cara - ele agradeceu me dando um abraço de lado.

- Por nada, sei que faria o mesmo por mim.

- Pode apostar que sim

Depois disso nós fomos pro campo treinar. A treinadora estava uma arara e Finn me encarava de um jeito estranho. Quando o treino acabou ele veio a passos pesados em minha direção.

- Você? - apontou o dedo pra mim, Puck viu tudo e ficou do meu lado, pronto pra qualquer atitude do Finn - Que historia é essa de encontro com a Rachel?

- Como você sabe?

- Não é todo dia que uma líder de torcida gostosa é esnobada em publico por causa de uma Loser.

- Ela não é perdedora - falei entre dentes

- Esta se apaixonando por ela é? - ele perguntou, eu já estava a ponto de pular no seu pescoço.

- Não eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém. Foi você que me pediu pra me aproximar dela, e é isso que estou fazendo.

- Isso não inclui jantares românticos. Nós temos um trato, a segunda e ultima chance de você entrar pro time é sexta-feira e eu não consegui nada com ela. Se você não me ajudar dê tchau ao time e tchau ao jogo contra o Carmel.

**Eu odeio esse cara**

- Ok, você pode ir no meu lugar no jantar hoje. - com uma dor no peito eu falei pra ele que deu um sorriso cínico.

- O que? - Puck perguntou - cara eu preciso que você esteja lá, não vou saber lidar com a Mercedes sozinho.

- Você também vai - Finn falou - os relatórios que você me deu não são muito específicos, você estando lá vai me ajudar mais.

"ótimo era tudo que eu precisava, ficar vendo o Finnutil dando em cima da minha garota... Minha o que?"

- Acho que vão saber se virar muito bem sem mim...

- Você e ponto final

- Ok Finn, eu vou se é isso que você quer

Me virei e sai de lá bufando de raiva. Se tem alguém que eu odeio mais que o Osama Bin Laden é o Finn.

Puck vem logo atrás de mim.

- Cara a Rachel vai ficar chateada com isso

- Eu sei... Mais o que você queria que eu fizesse? Sexta-feira é depois de amanhã e eu preciso desse idiota pra entrar no time.

- Certo... Agora me responde, esse jogo vale a pena mesmo? Você abrir mão da coisa que você mais gosta por um jogo, pra mostrar que é melhor que os homens?

- Eu só quero provar que eu sou tão boa quanto um homem... Agora me deixa sozinha, por favor?

- Ok - ele saiu do quarto e eu peguei meu celular. Digitei uma mensagem rápida.

"**preciso de você - Q"**

A resposta não demorou muito a chegar.

**"Problemas de novo? - S"**

**"Me meti em uma enrascada - Q"**

**"Você é mestre em fazer isso - S"**

**"Se vai ficar com piadinhas esquece - Q"**

**"Ok, me desculpa. Agora estou na escola, de noite te encontro. Onde vai estar? - S"**

**"Bradistix, as 20:00 - Q"**

**"Nos vemos lá - S"**

Essa seria uma longa noite. OMG

_**Podem odiar, xingar e até matar o Finnbecil. Quando tudo ia perfeitamente bem, ele aparece, parece até assombração.**_

_**Gostaram do que o Noah fez? Ficar do lado da Quinn?**_

_**E o quase beijo delas duas?**_

_**Sobre isso, eu queria falar, eu sei que vocês estão doidos por esse primeiro beijo, mais eu ainda quero colocar algumas coisas em pauta antes disso. Mais não se preocupem,e está mais perto que vocês imaginam.**_

_**Gostaram do fora que o Charlie deu na Cheerio? Bem diferente da Quinn que nós estamos acostumadas né?**_

_**Bom chega de falar... O próximo promete fortes emoções ou seja mais drama. Beijos e até amanhã.**_


	7. Penetra

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 07 – Penetra _

_**O temido encontro com um penetra chegou. Não sei se ficou muito legal. Mais espero que gostem. Desculpem qualquer erro. E se preparem para odiar o Finn mais do que no capitulo anterior.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

A noite chegou. Puck e eu já estávamos prontos, só esperando o Finnbobão aparecer. Três batidas grossas nos assustaram. Finn estava poluído com um perfume doce que nem um gambá ia agüentar ficar perto dele. Quando chegamos no restaurante, eu e Puck descemos e o Finn foi estacionar. Puck chegou perto de mim e disse baixinho.

- Ela gosta de verdade de você - olhei na direção que ele estava olhando e vi a coisa ou melhor a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto na vida. Rachel estava com um vestidinho preto que ia até o joelhos, com um decote, não muito chamativo mais que deixavam seus seios bem presos e volumosos. Nos pés ela tinha uma sapatilha simples, também preta e uma bolsa de mão. Ela estava ao lado de Mercedes que também estava muito bonita com um vestido azul marinho. Quando elas nos viram acenaram. A Rachel abril o sorriso mais lindo do planeta e veio em nossa direção, mais o sorriso dela foi desaparecendo, quando ela olhou por cima dos meus ombros. Me virei e vi o Finnidiota sorrindo pra ela.

- Ela é gostosa - me deu uma vontade tão grande de socar a cara dele nessa hora, que se eu não estivesse tão dolorida teria dado.

- Olá garotos - Mercedes falou assim que nos encontramos no meio do caminho, ela cumprimentou cada um de nós com um beijo na bochecha, demorando mais com o Puck, claro. Rachel fez o mesmo, mais demorando mais em mim. Quando ela foi beijar o Finn ele a segurou pela cintura e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela. Eu virei o rosto pra não ver.

- Espero que não se incomodem, trouxemos o Finn.

- Não tem problema. Vamos entrar? - Rachel falou me olhando nos olhos. Então Finn tocou o ombro dela fazendo uma reverencia pra que ela entrasse primeiro. Ela olhou pra ele e depois pra mim. Com um sorriso triste ela entrou no lugar.

"eu juro, que vou dar o troco no Finn por ele esta sendo tão inconveniente."

Dentro do Restaurante, Mercedes e Puck sentaram em um ao lado do outro. Finn fez com que Rachel se sentasse na outra extremidade ao lado dele. E eu fiquei sobrando na ponta da mesa.

Ele tentava puxar assunto com ela mais ela não dava muita bola. Na verdade eu acho que ela queria fugir de lá, e eu iria junto com ela, onde quer que fosse. Pedimos o jantar, que não demorou a chegar. Puck e Mercedes estavam se divertindo, pelo menos alguém né? Já Rachel sorria amarelo pro Finn, que não se tocava e ficava falando sobre coisas... Idiotas.

Meia hora depois o meu socorro chegou.

- Charlie? Que conhecidencia nos encontrar aqui de novo. - Santana chega atraindo a atenção de todos na mesa

- Oi Santana, como vai?

- Estou melhor agora - ela me deu um beijo em cada bochecha e cumprimentou os outros - Boa noite

- Boa noite - todos disseram em uníssono. Olhei pra Rachel que examinava Santana de cima a baixo e se contorcia na cadeira.

- Desculpem eu combinei com uma amiga aqui, mais acho que ela não vem.

- Senta com agente - Finnbecil convidou

- Se não for atrapalhar?

- Claro que não, o Charlie estava sobrando mesmo

- O Charlie nunca sobra - Santana falou olhando pra mim, eu sorrio com essa afirmação.

A Santana fez seu pedido, e todos comemos juntos, Rachel não tirava o olho de mim e Finn tentava chamar atenção dela. Santana se enturmou com todos sem nem um problema. Só a Rachel que de vez em quando deixava escapar uns resmungos que só ela entendia. Depois da sobremesa resolvemos ir embora. Puck e Mercedes resolveram esticar mais um pouco e foram em outro lugar. Rachel não quis ir, motivos óbvios, ela teria que ir com Finn, ele não foi porque a Rachel não foi. Eu estava cansada e dolorida demais pra ir pra outro lugar. Depois que eles dois foram embora só sobraram eu, Santana, Rachel e Finn. Que foi buscar o carro pra levar Rachel pro dormitório, Santana foi no banheiro, então pela primeira vez na noite eu e ela ficamos a sós.

- Eu achei que você era diferente... - ela falou muito baixo, que eu tive que me aproximar pra escutar - Mais eu sempre me engano. Você é um idiota como os outros.

Não consegui falar nada, ela estava certa e eu errada. Finn chegou com o carro e sem olhar pra trás ela entrou e foi embora com ele. E eu queria me chutar até não agüentar mais.

- Ela está apaixonada por você - Santana apareceu do meu lado, colocando seu braço esquerdo por cima do meu ombro.

- E eu por ela - isso era uma coisa que eu não esperava que tivesse saído tão naturalmente. Faz um mês que nos conhecemos e ela me cativou e me prendeu ao seu encanto e sua alegria. Até mesmo quando começava a falar mil palavras por segundo.

- Então quem é aquele idiota? O namorado dela não é, porque se não ela não teria passado a noite interira olhando pra você e ignorando ele por completo.

- Eu odeio ele. Mais eu prometi fazer ele se aproximar dela em troca de um lugar no time.

- Você o que?

Expliquei tudo a Santana, que me xingava em espanhol, achando que eu não estava entendendo nada. Mais não sabe ela que o Sr. Shuester é um ótimo professor.

- Esse plano é ridículo Quinn

- Eu sei. Mais daqui dois dias vai acabar e eu vou entrar no time e vencer do Carmel na semana que vem

- Você já pensou se ela começar a gostar dele?

- Não, eu não tinha pensado nisso

- Então pense. Eu falo por experiência própria, e você viu o que aconteceu quando eu fiz algo parecido com a Britt

- Eu estou confusa San - ela me abraçou forte e eu comecei a chorar, fazia tempo que eu não tinha um ombro amigo. Sempre que eu tinha problemas era pra ela que eu corria e ela sempre me socorria. Embora as vezes fosse uma vaca.

- Eu te amo Q, mais às vezes você é tão idiota - nós rimos e nos separamos - vem, eu vou te levar pra seu dormitório.

Ela me deixou no dormitório masculino e foi embora. Passei a noite inteira pensando no que ela tinha me dito a respeito da Rachel começar a olhar pro Finn de outro jeito. Resultado eu não dormi nada. Uma hora antes do treino eu tomei meu banho e fui pro campo bem mais cedo. Fiquei lá brincando com a bola que eu tanto amava. Mais por causa dela estava perdendo coisas muito importantes pra mim. Como a minha dignidade, pra entrar em um time de futebol. Estava perdendo a Rachel, a garota pela qual eu me apaixonei e não sei em qual momento foi. Nos conhecemos a um mês e ela me cativou e me encantou com sua alegria e simplicidade. Eu estava esquecendo os meus amigos. Deus eu estava esquecendo meu próprio nome. Quando Santana me chamou de Quinn hoje eu quase perguntei que era.

Mais agora olhando pra essa bola eu tomei uma decisão.

- Madrugou foi? - Puck apareceu atrás de mim, com cara de sono.

- Na verdade eu nem dormi

- Rachel?

- Dá pra perceber?

- Não... Só está escrito na sua testa "eu estou apaixonada por Rachel Berry" - nós rimos da gracinha dele. Então eu fiquei séria e perguntei.

- Vai ficar do meu lado, se eu tomar uma decisão que pode afetar você? - ele ficou sério por um segundo, mais no outro sorriu abertamente e eu sabia a resposta, mais ele respondeu.

- Sempre - Finn e Mike chegaram poucos segundos depois.

- Caíram da cama? - Finn estava com aquele sorriso presunçoso na cara.

- Nosso trato acaba aqui e agora - não respondi sua pergunta e fui direto ao ponto

- Tudo bem. Eu já consegui o que queria mesmo

- O que quer dizer com isso - eu tinha medo da resposta mais tive que perguntar.

- Rachel esta aqui o na palma da minha mão - apontou pra palma da mão

- Então feche a mão, porque eu vou atrás dela - falei bem perto dele. Que ficou sem reação. Então eu e Puck fomos embora pra aula.

Rachel não apareceu na aula de biologia, e nem na do Glee club. Ninguém sabia onde ela estava. Procurei Mercedes, ela com certeza sabia onde eu poderia encontrá-la.

- Mercedes? - encurralei ela e Tina, na saída do Glee Club - você sabe onde a Rachel está?

- Sei

- Onde?

- Não é da sua conta... Não depois do que você aprontou ontem.

- Eu mereço isso, mais eu preciso falar com ela, me explicar.

- Não sei se você já percebeu, mais a Rachel gosta de você. E gostar no vocabulário de Rachel Berry, quer dizer "muito, incondicional e exagerado"

- Eu sei. E eu também gosto dela ta bom?

- E porque deixou ela ficar a noite toda com o Finn? E porque levou aquela garota?

- O Finn me obrigou, e aquela garota é minha amiga. Somente amiga.

- Não sei se acredito em você.

- Oi amor? - Puckerman chegou e abraçou a Mercedes de lado - e ai Charlie, Tina. O que está acontecendo?

- Mercedes não esta acreditando que o Finn me obrigou a levar ele.

- É verdade Cedes. O idiota do Finn obrigou o Charlie e eu a levá-lo pro jantar. E ele passou a noite toda dando em cima da Rachel.

- Homens sempre se apóiam Puck - ela retrucou. Eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Eu acredito nele - Tina se pronunciou pela primeira vez - o jeito que você olha pra Rach é um olhar de amor e muito carinho.

- Eu gosto dela de verdade, e só preciso conversar com ela, pra resolvermos isso.

Mercedes parou pra pensar um pouco, olhou pro Puck depois pra Tina e por fim parou seus olhos em mim.

- Ela foi passar uns dias na casa dos pais. Vou te dar o endereço, mais ai de você se magoar ela de novo.

- Obrigada Mercedes - dei um baita beijo na bochecha dela que começou a gargalhar.

Quando sai da escola, fui pegar a moto do Puck. Ele me emprestou, com tanto que eu não arranhasse, ameaçasse, ou explodisse ela. Fui praticamente voando, em direção a residência dos Berry's. Era uma casa simples, mais muito bonita e num bairro tranqüilo. Ela era amarela e com cerca branca. Tinha um jardim na frente com uma enorme arvore que tinha um balanço.

Estacionei na frente da casa e desci da moto, caminhando em direção a porta de entrada. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e a suar. Toquei na campainha, e logo em seguida ouvi passos vindo na minha direção. A porta se abriu e Rachel Berry apareceu pra minha felicidade.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou apertando o agasalho que estava contra o corpo, estava muito frio.

- Vim conversar com você.

- Não temos nada pra conversar - ela fechou a porta na minha cara

- Rach, por favor abre, eu fui um idiota com você. Mais estou arrependido. - comecei a conversar com ela através da porta

- Vai embora Charlie eu não quero falar com você

- Eu não vou sair daqui até você falar comigo

- Então boa sorte com isso - ouvi seus passos ficando distantes, recuei até onde tinha estacionado a moto e esperei. Uma, duas, três horas e ela não deu sinal de vida. O frio estava cada vez pior. Meus dentes já estavam batendo um no outro. A roupa que eu vim não ajudou muito. Era uma calça jeans folgada e uma camisa polo preta. Depois de mais uma hora a porta se abre e Rachel aparece nela. Ela me olha e abre passagem pra mim entrar. Eu salto da moto tremendo de frio e vou em direção a porta. Ela não fala nada e nem eu porque meu queixo estava batendo de frio. A casa é toda amarela e tem vários porta retratos. Com fotos da Rachel e seus pais e dela com os Geeks. Ela faz sinal pra que eu a acompanhe até a sala de estar, onde um homen nos espera com uma xícara fumegante.

- É chocolate quente, vai ajudar você a se aquecer - ele fala sorrindo pra mim. - sou Hiran Berry, você de ser o Charlie não é? - aceno com a cabeça. Mesmo que eu quisesse falar eu não conseguiria, estava com muito frio.

- Vou pegar uns cobertores lá em cima - Rachel olha pro pai e depois pra mim. Então se retira da sala.

- Não se preocupe, ela costuma ser mal educada quando tem os sentimentos feridos. - o homem baixinho fala.

- Eu percebi - falo com dificuldade

- Meu marido está de plantão hoje por isso você não vai conhecê-lo mais creio que oportunidades não vão faltar. Agora eu vou me recolher, qualquer coisa é só chamar.

- Obrigado Sr. Berry

- Hiran querida - Querida?

- Hiran - ele foi caminhando para a escada mais parou no meio do caminho e se voltou pra mim.

- Só pra você saber, ela estava louca pra te deixar entrar depois dos primeiro dez minutos. - ele sorrio e foi embora. Não muito tempo depois Rachel voltou com duas mantas bem grandes e grossas. Uma ela estendeu no chão de frente a lareira e a outra ela colocou no sofá. Ela sentou na que estava esticada no chão e encostou as costas no acento do sofá. Eu fiz o mesmo. Tomei todo o chocolate quente, ainda tremia de frio, ela pegou a outra manta e cobriu nossas pernas. Eu virei para olhar pra ela que encarava a lareira.

- Você ainda não quer falar comigo?

- Não

- Mais eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, só uma - ela desvia o olhar da lareira e fita os meus olhos. Eu estava morrendo de saudades desses olhos.

- Fale - ela vira seu corpo e fica totalmente de frete pra mim. Eu me aproximo mais dela e nossos narizes se encostam. As nossas respirações estão totalmente descompassadas. A mão direita dela vai para o meu rosto fazendo leves carinhos.

- Eu estou apaixonada por você - é isso mesmo, APAIXONADA e não APAIXONADO. Eu venho mentindo sobre tudo ultimamente. Sobre meu nome, meu sexo, minha vida mais eu não quero mentir com relação a isso. Eu Quinn Fabray estou apaixonada por Rachel Berry. Mesmo que ela não saiba que eu sou uma garota. Ela não poder me culpar de mentir com relação a isso, porque eu falei a verdade.

Eu não agüentava mais ficar evitando ela. Então como uma promessa a mim mesma eu selei nossos lábios. Dessa vez não teria Finn, Sinal tocando. Só seriamos ela e eu.

Quando nossos lábios se encostaram, uma descarga elétrica passou por todo o meu corpo, me aquecendo do frio, nossos lábios se encaixaram e se saborearam um com o outro. Nos separamos, só pra unir nossos corpos e em seguida começar um beijos calmo e sem pressa. Minha língua pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo e ela imediatamente deu liberdade. Minhas mãos estavam na sua cintura e as dela estavam no meu pescoço, massageando minha nuca. Puxei seu pequeno corpo pra cima das minhas pernas. Ela se encaixou com uma perna em cada lado do meu quadril. Nos continuávamos sentadas no chão da sala. Com uma paixão aflorando cada vez mais. Minha língua procurou conhecer cada canto da sua boca. E ela fez o mesmo com a minha. Nos separamos quando os nossos pulmões ameaçar ir no céu. Nos abraçamos forte mente. Ela enterrou sua cabeça no meu pescoço e eu a apertei contra meu corpo, pude sentir seu coração acelerado e a respiração pesada no meu pescoço. Então pela primeira vez na noite ela falou.

- Eu te amo

Os beijos de Rachel Berry são inigualáveis, nunca experimentei um beijo tão bom como o dela. Doce, calmo e cheio de amor.

Estávamos deitadas de frente a lareira. Eu de barriga pra cima e a Rach com a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu fazia carinho nas suas costas e ela na minha barriga. Nós não tínhamos falado quase nada, apenas o necessário. Como Eu te amo. E sou louca por você. Passamos a maios parte do tempo de beijos e carinhos.

- Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? - ela olha pra mim.

- Eu não posso. Não ainda

- O que é tão difícil pra você me contar?

- Rach... Espera até o baile, ai eu te conto.

- E até lá como ficamos?

- Do mesmo jeito de antes

- O que?

- Eu só preciso resolver uns problemas. O Finn esta me pressionado, a treinadora Beiste também... Só me da até o baile, e eu prometo que te conto tudo. - ela se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo.

- É melhor você ir

- Promete pra mim que vai me esperar? E vai me perdoar?

- Isso é tão grave assim?

- Vai depender do seu ponto de vista.

- Então eu não posso prometer nada... - ela fala e eu baixo a cabeça

- Entendo

- Mais... Eu acabei de dizer eu te amo, e não costumo dizer isso a todo mundo. Mais eu disse pra você. Depois do baile nós conversamos. - ela foi caminhando pra porta e eu atrás. Eu fiquei na parte de fora da casa e ela dentro.

- Como ficamos? - agora é minha vez de perguntar

- Do mesmo jeito de antes - eu balanço a cabeça concordando. E me viro pra ir embora. Mais a mão pequena e quente dela me segura no braço.

- Me dá um beijo - ela pede com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, e eu dou um beijo em cada pálpebra dela e depois na boca. As lágrimas descem por nossos rostos e se misturam ao beijo. Nossas línguas brincam de conchinha, uma com a outra. Minhas mão puxam sua cintura pra mais perto de mim e ela puxa por minha camisa. Esse beijos expressa todo o amor e carinho que nós temos uma pela outra. Nos separamos ofegantes, então eu murmuro.

- Eu também amo você - dou um beijo em sua testa e vou embora. De repente eu não sinto mais frio.

_**Santana uma fofa como sempre. Eu resolvi colocar ela nesse, pra tipo a Rachel ficar com ciúmes, e pra abrir a cabeça da Quinn, que pela primeira vez admitiu estar apaixonada. Já o Finn, sempre aprontando. Espero que tenham gostado e até as próximas emoções de ELA É O CARA. Até amanhã, beijos.**_


	8. Rachel e Quinn

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 08 – Rachel e Quinn _

_**Vocês estão merecendo um presente de natal, mais como não conheço vocês pessoalmente para dar algo eu vou dar mais um capitulo. Mais uma vez obrigada pelos Reviews, não me canso de dizer que eles são muito importantes pra mim, como para todos os outros autores. Eles inspiram e instigam a continuar escrevendo... Essa por exemplo, eu já terminei todinha. Estamos agora entrando pra reta final. Só vai ter mais três capítulos. Vou deixar de falar e começar a esclarecer algumas questões ficaram implícitas lá no primeiro capitulo.**_

_**Beijos e Boa Leitura!**_

Os dias se passaram, o dia do treino de qualificação para o time titular estava cada vez mais perto. Puck e eu estávamos treinando com muita freqüência, isso mantinha minha cabeça longe de Rachel. Nós continuávamos como antes, amigos, mais sempre nos olhávamos com algo a mais no olhar, eu não negava que estava apaixonada por ela, e nem ela por mim, mais eu pedi esse tempo, até o baile de formatura. Onde nós iríamos conversar e nos resolver. O Finn estava cada vez mais em cima da Rachel, mais ela não dava bola pra ele. Eu pra não ficar estressada e com raiva, me jogava de cabeça nos treinos. A treinadora Beiste estava me dando mais oportunidades.

Até que a sexta feira chegou, alem de ter o treino definitivo, hoje também seria a quermesse da liga Junior. Todo mundo da escola vai, minha mãe também e a Suggar. O Deus. Eu preparei uma mochila com roupas para Quinn e para o Charlie. Eu teria que me dividir em dois no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora. A quermesse vai ser durante a tarde e o treino agora de manhã.

- Vamos? - Puck me tira dos meus devaneios

- Vamos

Vestida com meu uniforme fomos para o campo. Todos os outros jogadores já estavam lá. A treinadora começou bem cedo. Nos dividiu em dois times, um com camisa vermelha e o outro com camisa branca, eu e Puck ficamos com a branca, e Finn e Mike com a vermelha. Começamos a partida que seria de uma hora, dividido em dois tempos. Eu me dediquei de corpo e alma. Seria agora ou nunca mais. Nosso time ganhou, pro desespero do Finn. O Puck é um bom quarterback.

- Eu vi um time muito esforçado aqui hoje - a treinadora começou a falar, assim que o treino acabou. - isso me deixou orgulhosa de vocês. Eu decidi mudar umas coisas. A começar por uns reservas que se saíram muito bem e estão merecendo uma vaga no time titular. - ela pegou dois uniformes vermelho e mostrou os nomes escritos na parte de trás da camisa. Uma era Botansk e a outra Fabray. - Botansk e Fabray... Bem vindos ao time.

Todo mundo começou a comemorar, Puck me deu um abraço apertado, e Finn me encarava com cara de repulsa. Por incrível que pareça eu não comemorei. Porque? Eu não tinha mais motivos pra querer aquilo tanto quanto eu quero Rachel agora.

- Todos no vestiário agora! - Finn ordenou. Todos os jogadores foram, eu olhei pro Puck que estava com uma cara de culpado muito grande.

- O que ele quer?

- Desculpa - ele falou e foi pro vestiário. Eu sem outra opção também fui. Quando Entrei por ultimo, Mike trancou a porta. Eu fiquei sem entender, mais o Finn logo clareou minha mente.

- Muitos de vocês são novos aqui, e não conhecem a lenda do time de futebol do McKinley - ele abriu um pequeno compartimento na parede, bem em cima do brasão do time e retirou um livro velho - Isso aqui é o "LIVRO", um amuleto da sorte. Aqui tem escrito os nomes de lendas do futebol americano que jogaram pelo McKinley. Todos os jogadores que tem o nome aqui, estiveram em grandes partidas, e todos venceram. - todo mundo estava prestando a maior atenção no que ele estava dizendo - reza a lenda, que se o time quiser ganhar os jogos, os jogadores vão paquerar com nerdes e tirar a virgindade delas.

- Não acredito nisso - eu murmuro e olho pro Puck que esta ao meu lado com a cabeça baixa, o safado me enganou.

- Bom agora é só vocês escolherem as virgens e dar prazer a elas, boa sorte a todos. - Finn terminou e escondeu o livro no mesmo lugar de antes.

- Como você pode fazer isso comigo? - perguntei ao Puck

- Desculpa

- Desculpa? Você é tão cretino quanto ele - me levantei e fui até o Finn que arrumava as suas coisas - Ei

- Está falando comigo - ele se faz de inocente

- Não burrinho é com sua mãe - ele avançou em minha direção mais Puck entrou no meio.

- Sai da frente Puck - Finn rosnou

- Não, se quiser bater nele vai ter que passar por cima de mim.

- Se você chegar perto da Rachel eu vou quebrar seus ossos Finn.

- Sério? - ele perguntou sarcástico

- Vai pagar pra ver?

- Acho que sim - ele foi se retirando do vestiário, mais antes de sair se virou na porta e sorriu sarcástico. - Nos vemos na barraca do beijo.

- O que tem na barraca do beijo?

- Rachel ficou encarregada de tomar conta.

- Era tudo que eu precisava - falei secamente - porque não me falou sobre esse pacto idiota?

- Finn me obrigou a não falar.

- Desde quando faz o que o Finn manda? - eu estava tão cansada disso tudo que explodi com o Puck.

- Eu acho esse pacto tão absurdo quanto você...

- Sério? Não é o que parece, porque você esta ficando com uma nerde...

- Eu gosto da Mercedes de verdade tá legal? - ele me interrompeu e eu me sentei em um dos bancos. - Eu gosto dela, e o Mike gosta da Tina. O Finn é que só gosta dele mesmo.

- Não posso deixar ele chegar perto da Rachel

- Eu vou te ajudar. Escutei o Finn falando que ia levar uma nota de cem dólares, a Rachel não vai ter troco e vai ser obrigada a dar o dinheiro todinho de beijos nele. Então você vai lá e impede que isso aconteça.

- Parece fácil Sherlock, mais eu pedi um tempo a ela esqueceu?

- Não, o Charlie pediu um tempo, e não a Quinn. - pela primeira vez eu consegui entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Você quer que a Rachel me veja de Quinn?

- Tem uma idéia melhor que essa?

- Não - eu sorri pra ele que estava com cara de quem ia aprontar. - acho que esta na hora da Rachel conhecer a Quinn Fabray.

- É isso ai garota - batemos um Hi-five e fomos nos arrumar pra quermesse.

- Pronta?

- Eu já nasci pronta

Ele sorriu e foi se arrumar, meia hora depois estávamos saindo, junto com Mike. Ele falou que o Finn já estava lá. Quando chegamos eu logo me distanciei deles.

- Se vocês não se importam eu vou sumir por um tempo

- Beleza - Puck piscou o olho pra mim. Corri pro banheiro coletivo e me troquei, tirei a calça jeans folgada e a camiseta xadrez, vestindo um vestido vermelho com uma sapatilha preta. Sai de lá Quinn.

Corri para o local onde minha mãe marcou.

- Oi mãe

- Haaaa, você está parecendo uma dama. É um milagre.

- É mesmo

- Então a Suggar deixou você animada pra ser rainha do baile?

- Muitíssimo animada - olhei em volta - então boa quermesse pra você - ia saindo mais minha mãe me segurou.

- Oh, espera ai minha florzinha. Onde você pensa que vai? Tem que ficar na um pouco na barraca do beijo e se você vir o seu irmão diga que ele está atrasado pra ficar na barraca da pipoca.

- Eu vou procurar ele

Sai correndo como uma louca, com minha mochila nas costas. Tinha que me vestir de Charlie de novo. Mais no meio do caminho pro banheiro o Sam aparece.

- Quinn? Ei espera ai, onde você estava? Liguei varias vezes pra você... Que saudades. Dá pra gente conversar?

- Sam, agente já conversou. Não temos mais nada pra conversar.

- Olha não se acaba um namoro por causa de um jogo idiota de futebol. Será que dá pra ser uma mulher por cinco segundos?

- Por cinco segundos? Tudo bem. Pra começar, não é um jogo idiota e você é um cretino. Olha só tempo esgotado. - eu contei os cinco segundos nos dedos da mão. Corri mais um pouco e me troquei de novo.

- Charlie? - Suggar gritou de longe, assim que sai do banheiro. Corri bastante, até onde avistei Santana, Brittany e Kurt. Eles estava numa barraca de pula-pula. Mais ela estava fechada por cinco minutos.

- A Suggar tá atrás de mim. - falei assim que cheguei perto deles.

- Relaxa - entrei no pula-pula pra me trocar mais uma vez, e pude escutar eles conversando do lado de fora.

- Desculpe. Mais ninguém com mais de oito anos pode entrar nesse brinquedo. - Kurt falou

- Acontece que vi meu namorado entrando ai.

- O termo correto é ex-namorado - Santana falou

- Nenhum namoro acaba até eu dizer que acabou. Entenderam?

- Que seja, mais você não vai entrar aqui.

- Tá bom... O que é aquilo - Suggar apontou pro céu, tentando enganar eles três. Mais nem Kurt e nem Santana olharam. Já Britt.

- Britt não olha - Kurt desviou o olhar dela.

- Aiii que raiva - Suggar foi embora com raiva.

- Ela já foi - Kurt me informou assim que sai do Pula-Pula

- Obrigada

- E ai? Está se divertindo? - Santana me pergunta sorrindo sarcástica.

- Ha eu estou sim - respondo entrando na brincadeira e correndo mais uma vez, encontro com Puck no meio do caminho.

- O Finn acabou de ir pra barraca do beijo.

- Certo eu vou pra lá agora. Você sabe o que tem que fazer né?

- Sim senhora - respondeu batendo continência

- Ótimo

- Boa sorte Q.

- Pra você também - corri mais um pouco até chegar na barraca de beijo. A Rachel estava beijando Jacob Ben Israel. Não era um beijoooo, era um selinho mais ele estava se divertindo e ela com cara de nojo, então resolvi tirar minha linda dessa enrascada.

- Oi eu sou sua substituta - falei tocando seu ombro, ela se afastou bem rápido do Jacob e me agradeceu.

- Obrigada! - parou um tempo e ficou me olhando com atenção, eu fiquei com medo dela me reconhecer, então ela perguntou - agente se conhece de algum lugar?

- Não - fiz uma careta pra distorcer minha cara um pouco.

- Você se parece com alguém que eu conheço.

- Talvez você conheça o meu irmão, Charlie

- Ha... Conheço sim. sou Rachel Berry - ela estendeu a mão pra mim e eu apertei, e mais uma vez a corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo. Ela parou de falar e olhou nossas mão unidas.

- Quinn Fabray muito prazer

- O prazer é meu

- Isso vai demorar muito ai? - Finn que era o próximo da fila reclamou. Ele tem marcação comigo só pode.

- Cuidado com o cara mascando chiclete - apontou para um senhor mastigando - não é chiclete

- Uhh... - ela sorriu, o meu sorriso preferido e foi embora.

- Espera ai? O que esta acontecendo? Porque ela foi embora?

- Porque o horário dela acabou

- Mais eu queria beijar ela

- Sinto muito grandão, mais o expediente dela já acabou, vai ter que se contentar comigo - falei me sentando no banquinho que Rachel estava. Eu não vou beijar o Finn se é isso que vocês estão pensando. Pelo menos não se meu plano der certo, e se o Puck fizer tudo que eu mandei.

- Tá você também é uma garota... E até mais gostosa que a outra mesmo.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, mais não existe ninguém mais bonita que ela. - ele não deu importância ao que eu disse, é burro demais pra entender. Ele se sentou e veio em minha direção com os olhos fechados. Olhei para todos os lados procurando o Puck, mais nem sinal de vida dele. Finn estava cada vez mais perto de mim e eu com nojo daquela boca, enorme. Quando nossos lábios ficaram a centímetros, minha salvação chegou.

- Mais que palhaçada é essa aqui? - Sam grita me puxando pelo ombro.

- Qual é a sua cara?

- Ela é minha namorada

- Ex-namorada - eu revido

- Eu paguei pelo beijo dela então não se mete... - Finn foi interrompido por um soco bem no meio da cara, eu quase dei pulinhos de felicidade, mais eu não podia fazer isso, então apenas me afastei e deixei eles se matando lá.

- Belo plano - Puck falou maravilhado com o que eu tinha tramado. Nós dois estávamos assistindo junto com mais umas trinta pessoas, a briga de Finnidiota com Sam

- O Sam é muito ciumento e explosivo

- Parabéns

- Obrigado... Agora deixa eu ir, que minha mãe está procurando o Charlie - sai de perto dele e corri de novo. Meu dia estava sendo "corrido". Fui pro banheiro feminino do clube Junior. Lá não teria ninguém. Mais para minha total surpresa a Rachel estava lá se maquiando.

- Oi - ela fala corando quando me vê pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Oi

- Como conseguiu sair tão rápido da barraca do beijo?

- Eu tenho meus métodos - nós rimos, é tão bom falar com ela assim.

- Depois tem que me ensinar

- Sem problemas.

- O seu irmão veio? - ela pergunta envergonhada

- Sim, minha mãe o obrigou a ficar um tempo na barraca da pipoca... Só não sei se ele obedeceu.

- Ele é um bom garoto... Eu gosto muito dele.

- E ele também gosta muito de você.

- Ele me pediu um tempo... Mais eu estou com medo do que vem pela frente. Será que um dia nós vamos ficar juntos?

- Vai depender do seu ponto de vista... - fomos interrompidas por um barulho de porta se abrindo.

- Oi Quinn - isso não vai prestar. Era a Suggar saindo de um dos reservados.

- E olá pra você sua vadia

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou a namorada do Charlie

- Ex-namorada - eu falei isso já estava virando jargão meu.

- Todo mundo tem que parar de dizer isso

- Há você foi você que ele chutou no Bradistix um dia desses.

- Não, ele não me chutou, nós só estamos passando por um momento difícil.

- Eu soube que ele largou você em grande estilo. E foi pra ninguém botar defeito - Rachel falou me surpreendendo. "ela está com ciúmes de mim?" eu fiquei tão boba com isso que nem vi a hora que elas se atracaram em uma briga que era puxões de cabelos e arranhões. Elas estavam jogadas no chão se estapeando. Só acordei do meu transe quando escutei dar um gritinho de dor. Corri pra tirar a Suggar de cima dela.

- Você está louca... - falei pra Suggar - você está bem - claro que foi pra Rachel. Levantei ela mais a Suggar a atacou de novo. Ela me puxou me jogando em um sofá que tinha no banheiro.

- Você tá mexendo com o cara errado - eu falei entre dentes e voei pra cima dela, que estava prensando Rachel na pia. Joguei meu sapato nela, que se contorceu de dor. A Rachel a empurrou com as mão e eu coloquei o pé no meio pra ela cair. O que foi um belo trabalho de equipe. Rachel tentou escapar, mais mesmo deitada no chão ela puxou o pé de Rachel que caiu no chão. Então eu puxei a Suggar pela roupa.

- Larga ela... Larga ela - eu rosnava pra Suggar. Mais fomos interrompidas pelo bater de porta de novo. Dessa vez era a organizadora da quermesse.

- Senhoritas parem já com isso - nós três nos separamos. Rachel por instinto veio para o meu lado.

- Você está bem? - eu perguntei

- Sim... E você? - eu não agüentei o olhar preocupado dela e sorri balançando a cabeça.

- Bem, Fabray porque eu sempre encontro você envolvida em confusão?

- Por chegar na hora errada? - pergunto me fazendo de inocente.

- Saiam daqui

Nós três saímos do banheiro e voltamos pra quermesse.

- Fique longe do meu namorado - Suggar falou olhando pra Rachel que se encolheu atrás de mim. Então ela foi embora.

- Não ligue pra ela, eles terminaram.

- Eu sei, seu irmão não faria isso comigo né?

- Não, ele jamais faria isso - ficamos nos olhando por um segundo então.

- Eu já vou, meus pais vieram me buscar - ela acenou para os dois homens que estavam um pouco distante. - foi um prazer te conhecer Quinn.

- O prazer foi todo meu Rach - ela sorri coradinha e foi embora. De longe Hiran acenou pra mim, que sem entender muito acenei de volta. Fiquei olhando eles partirem e suspirei aliviada.

- Que trabalho hoje em? - Santana, Kurt, Britt e Puck aparecem atrás de mim.

- Não esta cansada? - Britt pergunta

- Nem um pouco... Se fosse preciso eu faria tudo de novo - sorri cansada e o Puck me abraçou de lado

- Vamos embora Q. Amanhã nós temos um grande jogo pela frente.

- A droga... Nem me lembrava que o jogo era amanhã.

_**O que acharam? Mesquinho da parte dos Titans né? Pra ganhar um jogo, ter que aprontar uma coisa dessas com as pobres nerdes?**_

_**Pois bem, alguns esclarecimentos feitos, mais tenho certeza que o principal você ainda queiram saber né? COMO A QUINN FOI PARAR NA CADEIA? no próximo vocês vão saber.**_

_**Comentem bastante ai eu posto amanhã revelando esse fato. Rsrsrs beijos e até amanhã.**_


	9. McKinley x Carmel

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 09 – McKinley x Carmel_

_**Obrigada pelos reviews ele fazem meu dia. Lena 321 obrigada pelo conselho. Vou fazer o possível pra melhorar a escrita. Sei que a desculpa de cansada não cola mais. Mais realmente as vezes isso faz parte do meu dia dia. E as vezes eu escrevo tão rápido que erro e não volto pra ler. Mais agora eu prometo voltar.**_

_**Quanto ao OBRIGADA E O OBRIGADO é o seguinte. Se diz obrigado para agradecer gente do sexo masculino. E obrigada a gente do sexo feminino. Por isso as vezes eu diferencio. Obrigada pela dica. E continue acompanhando.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

**SABADO**

Hoje é o grande dia. O dia que eu tanto anseio. Hoje vou provar praqueles homens das cavernas que eu sou mais macho que eles. Certo isso soou meio machista, mais tudo bem.

Acordei com o humor dos deuses. Rachel me conheceu como eu realmente sou, acho que o choque quando ela descobrir não vai ser tão grande. Até agora está tudo em ordem, já fiz meus exercícios, já tomei café da manhã. Tirando o fato de ter perdido meu celular ontem naquela correria, esta tudo bem. O dia está lindo até que tudo fica escuro de repente. Colocaram uma capa preta no meu rosto.

- Mais que droga é essa?

- Caladinho Fabray

- Quem são vocês?

- Isso não interesse... Só estamos te dando um presentinho em nome do Finn

- Finn? Me larguem agora mesmo.

- Bom jogo Fabray - O com isso os dois brutamontes que tinham me arrastado até um lugar escuro e apertado foram embora e me deixaram trancada lá. Só me restava gritar.

- SOCORRO. ALGUEM ME TIRE DAQUI...

**FINN POV**

Eu já estava de saco cheio desse cara. Primeiro rouba minha popularidade, depois os meus amigos, ai ainda me rouba a minha ovelhinha pro sacrifício "Rachel", e ainda tem a cara de pau de me desafiar na frente de todo mundo. Ele esta muito enganado com quem esta se metendo.

Caminhando pela quermesse depois de ter levado uns tapas de um cara abusado, eu me deparo com a garota que foi a razão pela briga. Ela estava acompanhada pelo Puck, as duas garotas que foram atrás do charlie no Bradistix e um cara afeminado que eu tenho certeza ter visto lá também. Paro pra observar a cena com mais atenção. A garota que eu ia beijando e que o namorado bateu em mim acena para Rachel, que vai embora num carro com dois homens. Puck abraça ela e eles conversam mais um pouco e vão embora de novo.

- Ai tem

Durante a noite eu invadi o escritório do diretor e roubei a ficha do Charlie Fabray e descobri muitas coisas interessantes como por exemplo, ele não gosta de futebol, e nunca gostou. Outra ele tinha 1,73 de altura, o Charlie que eu conheço não chega nem perto dessa altura. E por ultimo e não menos importante... Tem uma irmã gêmea que se chama Quinn, a mesma garota que chegou bem na hora que eu ia beijar a Rachel. A mesma garota que me fez apanhar do ex-namorado. A mesma garota que estava perto das duas garotas que estavam no restaurante junto com aquele cara afeminado e ainda conhecia o Puck...

De repente tudo fez sentido pra mim. Ele é ela.

- O Deus - sorrio de felicidade e começo a pular dentro do meu quarto. Mike se assusta.

- O que você tem cara?

- Acabei de descobrir a America. E você vai me ajudar a povoá-la...

- Olha cara se for alguma coisa haver com o Charlie eu tô fora

- Vai ser assim?

- Você já aprontou demais com o cara, deixa ele em paz

- E se eu disser que ele é ela? Ele não é o Charlie. Na verdade é Quinn Fabray irmã gêmea dele.

- Você tá pirando cara

- Tudo bem, se não quer ajudar não me atrapalhe.

Sai do quarto e fui andar pelo campus pra pensar em um plano pra provar que eu estou certo.

- Oi - a garota que o Charlie ou seja lá quem for, deu um fora no Bradstix estava em pé ao meu lado.

- Pode me dizer pra que lado fica o dormitório masculino? Preciso falar com meu namorado.

- Charlie Fabray?

- Ele mesmo - ai estava a minha ajuda pra provar meu ponto de vista.

- Deixe eu me apresentar. Sou Finn Hudson, e nós temos muito que conversar...

**FIM FINN POV**

Fazia mais de meia hora que eu estava trancada aqui dentro. Gritei mais ninguém me escutou. Já estava ficando claustrofóbica. Mais como surpresa a porta se abre e um Mike Chang sorridente aparece.

- Veio ver se eu ainda estava vivo? - pergunto fazendo desdém dele, com certeza está com o Finn nessa.

- Não. Eu vim te soltar. Ouvi quando o Finn mandou te trancarem aqui.

- E porque isso agora? - eu tinha que tirar minhas duvidas

- Ele já te fez muito mal. Mais agora ele esta com a faca e o queijo na mão pra ter sua cabeça Quinn Fabray

- Como você sabe? - me espanto com a afirmação dele.

- O Finn pode parecer idiota, burro ou lerdo, mais ele é muito inteligente.

- Droga estou ferrada.

- Eu vou te dar cobertura, não se preocupe. Agora vamos pro campo que o jogo está perto de começar.

- Certo - nós dois saímos correndo em direção ao campo. Mais antes de chegar lá, eu parei no caminho ao ver Rachel quietinha em um canto triste, cheguei mais perto dela.

- Rachel? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela levanta o olhar pra mim e eu posso ver lágrimas em seus olhos. - O que foi amor?

- Não me chame de amor - ela é fria comigo

- Vamos Charlie o jogo vai começar. - Mike me apressa

- Vai indo na frente eu já chego. - Ele foi e eu voltei pra Rachel - Me fala o que aconteceu? Eu não estou entendendo você

- Não? Eu vi você beijando aquela garota que você deu um fora no Bradstix

- A Suggar?

- Sim. Eu e sua irmã brigamos com ela ontem no banheiro, porque acreditamos em você... Que não tinha mais nada com ela.

- Mais eu não tenho nada com ela.

- E porque estavam se beijando?

- Do que você está falando?

- Não se faça de idiota. Eu vi vocês dois juntos perto do campo.

- Droga - no meu celular tinha uma mensagem do Charlie que eu recebi na quermesse, mais deixei pra ler quando chegasse no dormitório. Eu perdi meu celular e o Finn descobriu sobre mim. Ele esta com meu celular.

- Lembrou?

- Rachel, confie em mim... Eu juro que não fiquei com outra garota.

- Eu não sei se acredito em você.

- Bem vindos senhoras e senhores, o jogo entre os dois maiores rivais vai começar, McKinley contra o Carmel, vai ser um jogo emocionante e o clima esta uma loucura. - de longe era possível escutar o locutor do jogo.

- Vai assistir o jogo, eu te explico depois, prometo - dei um beijo em sua testa e corri pro vestiário pra vestir meu uniforme.

- Impossível, isso não ta acontecendo - meu uniforme não estava no lugar. Corri pro campo e o jogo já tinha começado. Pra minha surpresa, meu irmão estava no campo com o meu uniforme e jogando igual um ET

- Charlie?

Ele simplesmente não sabe jogar nada. As bolas que eram arremessadas pra ele, ele fazia o favor de dar pra o time adversário.

- Podem parar o jogo um estante? Uma pausa por favor? - o diretor Figgins entrou no campo com a Suggar e o megafone da Seu Silvéster. Me aproximei mais e me escondi em baixo de uma arquibancada.

- Parando o relógio - o arbitro disse.

- O que é isso? - os jogadores exclamaram

- Jogadores por favor venham aqui... - todos os jogadores o rodearam - eu já joguei futebol uma vez... Ou será que foi xadrez.

- Algum problema diretor?

- Sim, infelizmente sim. Mais eu acho que é melhor Charlie Fabray explicar pessoalmente... Charlie? Gostaria de nos contar alguma coisa? - estamos ferrados.

- Há... me desculpa mais eu acho que não mando bem no futebol? - coitado do meu irmão, não esta entendendo nada.

- Entendo... Bom então saibam que o que eu vou dizer, vou dizer com dor no coração. - ele pegou o mega fone e começou a falar. - Senhoras e senhores, caros alunos, amigos e parentes de Charlie Fabray, é com tristeza que eu informo, que Charlie Fabray é uma Garota... - ouve um burburinho coletivo. Todo mundo começou a cochichar, os jogadores começaram a falar. Olhei pro Puck que olhava para o meu irmão com pavor, mais ele não tinha reconhecido que não era eu, porque todos os jogadores do McKinley estavam com o rosto pintado. - Desculpe é pro seu bem, um dia vai me agradecer... - o diretor foi interrompido pelo Charlie que tirou o mega fone das suas mãos e começou a se explicar.

- Desculpem... Mais eu não sou uma garota...

- É sim... Na verdade ele é a própria irmã Quinn Fabray que esta se passando por ele, por motivos que ficaram claros depois de muitas seções de terapia - esse diretor é maluco só pode.

- Galera eu sou homem

- Então prove - Finn retrucou

- Então tá - O Charlie abaixou as calças mostrando seus atributos. Eca. Mais uma vez o burburinho se fez presente.

- Pessoal um minuto nós vamos conversar um momento. - ele se virou pro Finn e colocou o mega fone perto do ouvido dele, então gritou - Finn você pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Não tem mais nada que revelar, depois de tudo isso.

- Muito bem escutem. Agora que já foi comprovado que esse rapaz é mesmo um rapaz... Será que é possível voltarmos ao jogo? - a treinadora Beiste falou

- Claro - o diretor concordou.

- Bom trabalho Fabray... Pro banco - a treinadora falou pro Charlie.

Depois de mais uns quinze minutos de jogo o intervalo foi anunciado. Essa era a hora pra mim pegar o Charlie. Quando ele ia entrando no vestiário eu o puxei pra mim.

- Charlie?

- Quinn? Porque você tá vestida que nem eu?

- Eu fingi ser você por dois meses, pra poder provar que podia jogar no time masculino.

- Haaaa - comecei a arrancar meu uniforme que estava no corpo dele - espera o que você tá fazendo?

- Eu não tenho tempo pra te explicar... Porque você está com meu uniforme?

- Porque a Suggar me viu assim que cheguei, ai ela me deu um beijo e eu Fuji deixando ela sozinha, uma líder de torcida disse que eu precisava pintar o rosto e eu achei que seria bom pra me esconder dela, mais ai um cara de moicano me puxou pro vestiário e me mandou vestir o uniforme.

- Droga... Foi o beijo que a Rachel viu

- Espere, isso é de verdade? - ele passa o dedo na minha costeleta postiça.

- É eu tô deixando crescer... - dei um tapa forte na mão dele - é claro que não... Ok, se esconde até o fim do jogo e me devolve meu uniforme.

- Senhoras e senhores, vai começar o segundo tempo, McKinley 0 x 0 Carmel.

- Treinadora eu estou pronto pra jogar. - falei me aproximando da treinadora Beiste já vestida com meu uniforme.

- Mais nem pensar. Eu já vi bailarinas de tutu chutar melhor que você.

- Mais eu mudei, por favor treinadora me dá uma chance? - ela se virou pra mim e me encarou

- Tá legal entre, chuta e mata eles - ela gritou quando eu comecei a correr pelo campo. Eu adorei essa sensação de grama verdinha molhada. O segundo tempo começou e nós começamos a correr de um lado pro outro atrás da bola, o jogo estava zero a zero. O Finn não me passava a bola, e por isso perdia todas as oportunidades.

- Finn... Finn - eu gritava pra ele mais ele nem me olhava - eu tô livre passa a bola - ele perdeu mais uma oportunidade e o Carmel marcou um ponto. Puck e Mike em prensaram ele.

- Qual é a sua cara? O Charlie tava livre. Prefere perder do que deixar ele marcar.

- Cala a boca.

- Finn deixa de ser idiota - eu falo perto dele

- Idiota é você, sabe o que eu vou fazer amanhã? Sexo com a sua namoradinha. E agora que eu não consegui antes do jogo por sua causa, eu vou fazer por vingança. - isso foi o estopim pra mim, dei um soco nele. Aquele soco que já faz tempo que queria dar. Ele cambaleia e vem pra cima de mim. A confusão se instaura no campo, todos os jogadores começam a se bater. Finn e eu rolamos no chão, nos sujando de grama. Agora você me pergunta. Como uma garota magra como Quinn Fabray conseguiu se atracar com o gorila do Finn sem se machucar? Simples, ele mexeu com o cara, e ainda por cima com a minha garota. Há mais não vai mesmo nem ousar falar da Rachel assim. Isso me causou uma fúria tão grande que eu me senti um homem brigando.

- Já chega - a treinadora nos segurou pelo colarinho das nossas camisas.

- Rapazes se vocês querem brigar façam isso bem longe do estádio. Aqui não dá - o diretor murmurava no mega fone.

- Parem com isso, vamos lá seus valentões. Querem lutar boxe? Podem sair do meu estádio, se não continuem com o jogo. Parecem um bando de meninas - a treinadora nos soltou saindo do campo.

- Os demais joguem futebol como um bando de meninas - esse diretor é uma onda.

- Charlie você está bem? - Rachel chegou perto do campo. Eu estava com tanta raiva do Finn que se eu alasse com ela agora ia explodir também.

- Não Rachel, agora não

- E quando então? Quando cansar de beijar aquela loira azeda?

- Quer saber? - é eu ia explodir - eu não posso mais fazer isso... Pessoal eu tenho uma coisa pra contar - todos os jogadores se reuniram em volta de mim, Rachel e Finn - eu não sou Charlie... Eu sou a Quinn.

- Não... Você não é a Quinn, eu conheço a Quinn - a Rachel falou me olhando nos olhos. Eu não agüentava mais guardar esse segredo dela. Então resolvi contar a verdade ali mesmo.

- O time feminino do Carmel foi cortado, e eu não podia jogar no time masculino... - comecei a tirar as costeletas e sobrancelhas grossas - Então eu fingi ser meu irmão enquanto ele passava dois meses em Londres, pra poder entrar no time e vencer o Carmel... Mais ele voltou antes do previsto. Foi ele que beijou a Suggar e foi ele que jogou o primeiro tempo. - tirei a peruca e todos se espantaram inclusive a Rachel. Mais ela preferia teimar.

- Usar uma peruca não prova que você é uma mulher.

- Tudo bem então - levantei minha camisa, revelando os meus seios. Os garotos começaram a assoviar e o pessoal da arquibancada também.

- Quinn? - Sam falou atrás do treinador dele.

- E ai todos vocês entenderam?

- É eu entendi - Puck falou

- Espera cadê o seu irmão? Suggar se meteu na conversa

- Bom ele deve esta indo pra China depois que mostrou o pinto pra todo mundo. - Figgins afirmou, mais o Charlie apareceu atrás de mim.

- Presente

- Tá vendo Rachel? Eu não trai você, desculpa eu não queria que fosse assim, eu não queria magoar você. Mais eu queria provar que era boa o bastante, tudo que eu peço é uma chance treinadora. - falei pra Rachel e me virei pra treinadora.

- É como eu sempre digo, não tenha medo da grandeza. Alguns nascem grandes, alguns alcançam a grandeza e alguns tem a grandeza impostas a eles... Eu acho que a nossa melhor chance de vencer é com você jogando. - todos aplaudiram.

- É isso ai?

- Não, não, não podem jogar, vocês perderam o jogo. Nessa liga não tem mulher. Está no manual. - o treinador do Carmel reivindicou.

- Que manual? - a treinadora Beiste rasgou o manual na frente dele. - escuta camarada, você esta no McKinley e não fazemos discriminação baseada no sexo.

- Tá bom... ótimo acha mesmo que pode nos vencer com uma garota no time?

- Vai ser divertido - O Sam falou com desdém e foi pro campo com os outros jogadores.

- Muito bem pessoal vamos acabar com eles - treinadora Beiste falou nos dando uma força. Me virei pra Rachel que continuava parada me observando, com um olhar indecifrável.

- Rach?

- Termine seu jogo - ela falou indo embora

- Por favor me perdoa

- Agora não Char... Seja lá quem você for - ela foi embora, me deixando na beira de campo.

- Ei cara, vamos lá - Puck veio pro meu lado junto com Mike.

- Não sei se quero mais jogar

- Você não vai desistir... Depois de tanto esforço pra simplesmente desistir na hora "h" não mesmo, vamos lá. Eles me arrastaram pro campo. Finn estava conversando com a treinadora. Eles pareciam estar brigando. Até que ele saiu do campo e ela chamou o Puck.

- Você vai ser o quarterback do jogo filho, vai lá e arrasa com eles. - Puck ficou tão feliz que quase deu pulinhos no meio de campo.

- Bom pessoal a partida esta empatada no final do segundo tempo. - o locutor anuncio e o jogo retornou. Com Puck sendo quaterback eu ficava sem proteção. Mais eu não sei o que aconteceu, que todos os Titans me ajudaram, e protegeram. Os jogadores do Carmel vinham com tudo pra cima de mim, mais os jogadores do meu time me ajudavam. Não sei se isso era bem o que eu queria mais tudo bem.

Quando o apito soou a primeira vez, anunciando que estava acabado o jogo. Sam pulou em cima de mim sem dó nem piedade. O juiz viu e marcou falta. Todos do Carmel foram reclamar inclusive o treinador. Mais o juiz deu a falta e pronto. Eu fiquei no chão com muita dor. Mais o Puckerman foi ajudar a me levantar.

- Ei cara, tudo bem ai?

- Você tem que parar de me chamar de cara. Eu sou uma garota esqueceu?

- Não Q. Mais acho melhor você se levantar e deixar de bancar a garota. - nós rimos e eu me levantei - você tem uma cobrança de falta pra fazer.

- Certo... Tem certeza que não quer bater? Agente ainda pode ganhar.

- Agente vai. Porque o melhor jogador do time vai bater - eu adoro esse cara, ele é o melhor amigo que alguem pode ter.

- Ok! Vamos lá

Nós dois caminhamos até onde a bola estava pronta pra ser chutada. Os Titans me cumprimentaram e eu fui me posicionar. Olhei para os jogadores do Carmel e sorri pra eles. Olhei pra arquibancada e localizei os meus pais formado uma corrente com Santana, Britt e Kurt. Respirei fundo e chutei...

- Parabéns - Kurt me cumprimentou assim que recebi um abraço triplo dele e das meninas.

- Você foi demais - Santana me abraçou.

- Obrigada galera.

- Quinn

- Mãe? Pai?

- Olha você foi realmente incrível - meu pai falou me abraçando.

- Obrigada pai

- Você fez tudo isso pra jogar futebol? - Minha mãe

- Eu disse que era importante pra mim.

- Espera... Se você estava aqui fingindo ser seu irmão, onde é que você estava - meu pai perguntou pro Charlie assim que ele se juntou a nós.

- Haaaa... Ele estava...

- Eu tava em Londres, tocando na banda

- Londres? - meus pais perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Era importante pra mim...

- Charlie Fabray? - a briga foi interrompida por dois homens fardados de policiais.

- Sou eu - meu irmão respondeu

- Não é você. É ela - Eles apontaram pra mim, tô ferrada.

- O que vocês querem com ela? - meu pai entrou na minha frente.

- Você está presa por falsificação ideológica, tem o direito a um advogado e um telefonema. Por favor, nos acompanhe até a delegacia.

_**Então? O temido jogo... A revelação da Quinn... A Rachel sabendo toda a verdade... E enfim vocês descobriram como a Quinn foi parar na cadeia. No próximo vai ter o baile. Rachel e Quinn frente a frente depois da grande descoberta. Aguardem as próximas emoções de Ela é o Cara. Continuem comentando. Beijos e até amanhã.**_


	10. Baile

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 10 – Baile_

_**Olá pessoas, como vão?**_

_Agradeço desde já a todo mundo que comentou e que gostou da fic. Estou muito feliz por te-la escrito. Estamos agora nas ultimas emoções. Esse é o antepenúltimo capitulo. O que vai definir muita coisa na vida da nossa amada Quinn. Há e só pra não perder o costume odeiem bastante o Finn. E não detestem a Rachel. Ela só está assustada._

_**Boa Leitura.**_

- E foi assim que eu vim parar aqui.

Quando terminei de contar como tinha parado na cadeia. O dia estava amanhecendo. A Ades estava chorando, a mulher elegante com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a magra estava de boca aberta.

- Essa é uma historia e tanto

- Pois é

- Você fez tudo isso por causa de um jogo de futebol mesmo?

- Sim

- E a Rachel? - Ades perguntou

- Eu não a vi depois do jogo

- Fabray? - o guarda me chamou - Seu advogado está aqui fora te esperando

- Certo - olhei para as três mulheres na minha frente - foi um prazer conhecer vocês três.

- O prazer foi nosso Q. - a mulher elegante me falou

- Agora vai lá e pega a sua garota de volta

- Não sei se ela ainda me quer. Ela se apaixonou pelo Charlie e não pela Quinn

- Ela vai ser uma hipócrita se não te der uma chance. Afinal não é todo mundo que tem dois pais Gays.

- Tchau garotas - me despedi das três com um abraço e fui pra sala do delegado que estava com o meu advogado. Para a minha total surpresa era...

- Hiran?

- Oi Quinn - ele sorriu pra mim

- Mais como?

- Sou advogado do seu pai a anos. E conseqüentemente conheço o Charlie já que ele fez um estagio lá no escritório. Quando eu te vi, já soube de cara quem era você.

- Uau! - eu estava em choque - obrigado por me tirar daqui

- Isso foi fácil. O Charlie era o maior interessado em pegar a pessoa que estivesse se passando por ele. Mais como ele até se divertiu prestando depoimento ao seu favor. O delegado resolveu te liberar.

- Que bom

- Vamos? Seus pais estão lá fora. Junto com todos os Titans e alguns alunos.

- Er... A Rachel esta também?

- Não - ele me olha com ternura

- Ha...

- Mais ela me mandou vim te tirar daqui. Mesmo sem saber que eu era advogado do seu pai. Ou seja, que de qualquer forma eu já viria.

- Isso é bom?

- Isso é ótimo... A minha estrelinha só precisa de um tempo pra digerir o que aconteceu. Quando ela se entender com a própria cabeça ela vai te procurar, não se preocupe.

- Certo - fomos andando até a sala de espera onde estavam os meus pais, Charlie, Santana, Britt, Kurt e Puck.

- Filhinha - Minha mãe me abraçou - o minha florzinha passou a noite numa delegacia suja.

- Tá tudo bem mãe, as outras presas cuidaram bem de mim.

- Vamos pra casa filha, tirar essa roupa suja de grama e toma...

- Não mãe, eu vou pra escola

- Como é que é mocinha? - meus pais tem o raciocínio meio lento.

- Hoje é o baile do McKinley e eu não posso perder.

- Mais já descobriram que você não é o Charlie

- Eu sei... Mais eu tenho um assunto pendente lá. E tem que ser hoje. Por favor?

- Tudo bem, mais é só hoje - eles concordaram.

Quando saímos da delegacia eu vi que todos os Titans e a treinadora Beiste estavam lá fora.

- Sabe você poderia ter se transferido, em vez de se passar pelo seu irmão.

- Eu sei treinadora, mais a senhora teria me dado uma chance?

- Não - ela sorri

- Obrigado a todos vocês, pela oportunidade que me deram.

- Você mereceu - Mike falou

- Agora vamos Q. Nós temos que arrumar roupas decentes pra ir ao baile.

- Você quer que eu te ajude com a peruca?

- Não Kurt, eu vou vestida de Quinn mesmo.

Voltamos pra escola. Puck e Mike me deram cobertura pra entrar no dormitório masculino sem ser notado pelos outros estudantes que já estava se arrumando também. Quando entramos no quarto o Finn estava lá. Deitado na minha cama.

- Eu sabia que você iria voltar

- Porque eu não voltaria? - ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta, mais parou ao meu lado antes de sair.

- Hoje eu vou cumprir o que eu prometi, sobre tirar a virgindade da sua namoradinha.

- Ela não esta nem ai pra você imbecil - Puck respondeu por mim.

- Você acha? Então porque ela aceitou ir no baile comigo? - com isso ele saiu e nos deixou sozinhos

- Ele tá mentindo

- Não ele não está - eu afirmei.

- Fica calma Quinn. A Rachel não vai dar mole pra esse cara. E eu vou te ajudar a reconquistar ela.

- Eu tô tão cansada desses planos absurdos de conseguir entrar pro time e agora reconquistar a Rachel.

- Mais você não vai bancar a garota agora né? - olhei pra ele que me encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não, eu não vou bancar com a garota agora.

Abri meu guarda roupa e peguei uma calça esquine preta bem justinha, uma blusinha branca com a gola "V" e um all star xadrez. O Puck foi se arrumar no quarto do Mike pra me dar privacidade, o que eu agradeci mentalmente. Tomei um banho bem demorado pra tirar todo o peso das costas do dia anterior. Nos meus olhos eu usei uma maquiagem bem leve, só pra me acostumar com ela de novo,"afinal faz dois meses que eu não uso maquiagem" meus cabelos ainda estavam na altura do ombro e bagunçados. Estava pronta. Então mandei um sms pro Puck.

**Estou pronta - Q**

**Já chegamos - P**

Dez minutos depois, Puck e Mike chegam pra me pegar no quarto.

- Minha nossa Q. Você está gostosa - os dois me examinaram de cima a baixo.

- Obrigado e podem parar de me olhar desse jeito.

- Que jeito? - Mike perguntou

- Garotos! - falei revirando os olhos - vamos logo. Tenho que distribuir uns socos no Finn.

Fomos andando mesmo, já que o baile seria no ginásio da escola. De longe eu avisto o Charlie com a Santana, Brittany e Kurt.

- Espero que não se importe, convidei alguns amigos

- Valeu Puck.

Todos nós entramos no lugar. A festa já tinha começado, e a musica era muito alta. Quem comandava o som era o Glee Club.

Por onde nós íamos passando as pessoas apontavam pra mim. Uns cochichava e outros sorriam pra mim. Mas meus olhos estavam mais empenhados em achar uma morena baixinha e linda, por quem eu estava completamente, perdidamente apaixonada. Mais quando eles a encontraram não gostaram muito do que viram. O Finnidiota estava dançando com ela. Ele me viu e se aproximou mais ainda dela.

- Quer que eu vá dar uns bons bufetes nele?

- Não Santana, mais eu preciso de você - peguei na mão dela e pedi licença a Britt. Puxei a Santana pro meio da pista de dança e ficamos ao lado deles dois. A Rachel estava linda. Com um vestido bege e com o cabelo feito um coque. Ela só me viu quando eu sem querer, querendo. Esbarrei no Finn. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e lambeu os lábios. Isso me causou um arrepio terrível. Eu quase a beijei ali mesmo. Mais não o fiz. Finn puxou ela pela mão e foram para o bar."ele deve esta querendo embebedar ela".

Depois de um bom tempo o Puck passa por mim e sussurra no meu ouvido.

- Está na hora de pegar sua garota de volta

Então ele sobe no palco e começa a falar.

- Bom pessoal. Agora eu quero que você troquem seus parceiro para a próxima musica.

Ele piscou pra mim e eu corri com a Santana para perto do Finn e da Rachel. Santana pegou o Finn muito a contra gosto e foi com ele pro meio da pista. Ficamos só Rachel e eu.

- Me dá essa honra? - estendi a mão pra ela, que me olhou por um momento até colocar sua mão sobre a minha. A melodia de So Close do John McLaughlin começava a tocar na voz de Noah Puckerman.

Conduzi ela até o centro da pista de dança e me aproximei de seu corpo passando o braço e sua cintura. Ela me olhava com ternura e medo de se entregar.

**Você está em meus braços**

**E o mundo todo está calmo**

**A música está tocando apenas para nós dois**

**Tão perto juntos**

**E quando estou com você**

**Tão perto de me sentir vivo**

Começamos a dançar em um ritmo lento, mais bem elaborado. Mesmo sem ensaiar.

**A vida passa**

**Sonhos românticos irão parar**

**Então eu digo meu adeus e nunca saberei**

**Tão perto eu estava esperando, esperando aqui com você**

**E agora para sempre eu sei**

**Tudo o que eu queria era te abraçar**

**Tão perto**

Girei seu corpo em torno de si própria. E peguei sua mão.

**Tão perto de alcançar aquele famoso final feliz**

**Quase acreditando que isso não é mentira**

**Agora você está ao meu lado e veja como chegamos longe**

**Tão longe estamos... Tão perto**

Essa ultima estrofe eu cantei ao pé do seu ouvido. E senti ela apertando seu corpo contra o meu.

Começamos a dançar mais rapidamente. Então a ergui e girei no ar.

**Como eu poderia enfrentar os dias**

**Se eu devo te perder agora?**

**Nós estamos tão perto**

**De alcançar aquele famoso final feliz**

A coloquei no chão e nos olhamos até nos aproximarmos para um beijo. Porem.

**Quase acreditando que isso não é mentira**

**Vamos sonhar para saber onde estamos**

**Tão perto**

**Tão perto...**

**E ainda assim tão longe.**

- Estou atrapalhando? - Finn toca o seu ombro e isso a impede de prosseguir com o beijo.

- Não - ela fala ainda olhando pra mim. Isso me dá uma dor tão grande no coração que eu senti o chão se abrir em baixo dos meus pés. Ele estendeu a mão pra ela que aceitou na mesma hora.

**Era isso... Esse era o nosso fim**

Olhei pra Santana com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ela estendeu sua mão pra mim, como se estivesse me dando força. Rachel ainda me olhava junto com Finn. Eu baixei a cabeça e uma lagrima escapou dos meus olhos. Sorri sem animo algum, peguei na mão de Santana e ela me puxou pra longe dali. A melodia terminava e Puck me acompanhava com os olhos de cima do palco.

- Você está bem Q. - Britt me perguntou assim que chegamos onde ela estava com Kurt e Charlie.

- Eu preciso de ar - olhei pra todos e sai do ginásio com a cabeça baixa. Triste e arrasada.

Voltei pro meu dormitório e desabei em choro. Nunca me senti tão triste como estou agora. Abri meu guarda roupas e tirei as mochilas que dois meses atrás estavam sendo desfeitas. E comecei a arrumar minhas coisas dentro. Não quero mais ficar um segundo nesse lugar. Nada mais me impede de ficar aqui. Já provei que sou tão boa jogadora de futebol quanto qualquer cara. Sou tirada da minha raiva e magoa por duas batidas na porta. Provavelmente é o Puck, ele sempre esquece as Chávez daqui, e deve esta me procurando pra me impedir que vá embora. Caminho em direção a porta e pra minha total surpresa não era o Puck.

- Você?

_**Quem será que bate na porta. Toc. Toc. Bom o baile foi emocionante, confesso que fiquei meio travada pra escrever ele. Mais aqui está. A musica "So Close" que quer dizer "tão perto" é uma musica extremamente linda. Eu vi ela no filme "Encantada"... Não malhem de mim eu sou daquelas meninas que adora um filme da Disney, Rsrsrs. Esse filme é lindo. Com Patrick Dempseye e Amy Adams. Ele até passou na globo ontem. Vou deixar o Link /FH8WAoRL1xo**_

_**dessa musica. Eu quis fazer a dança mais ou menos como eles dançaram, mais acho que me atrapalhei um pouco, na hora. Espero que perdoem os erros. Pois estou digitando o capitulo no meu Smartphone... Quer dizer. A fic toda eu digitei nele. Por isso saiu tão rápido. Obrigada e até amanhã. Beijos.**_


	11. Só eu e você

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 11 – Só eu e você_

_**Boa noite. Primeiramente, obrigada pelos reviews. Segundo, obrigada Anila por ter recomendado minha fic, me sinto honrada por isso. Terceiro e não menos importante obrigada a todos os que acompanham a fic. Amanhã eu posto o ultimo capitulo e respondo todos os reviews, porque eu realmente ainda não tive tempo de responder antes. Mais amanhã sai.**_

_**Agora mudando de assunto, quem será que estava na porta?**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

- Eu vim ter aquela conversa que você me prometeu, pro dia do baile. - _Rachel estava na minha porta. Ainda vestida com a roupa do baile. Ela estava com uma expressão serena, mais isso não muda o fato que meia hora atrás ela escolheu ficar com o Finn._

- Você se cansou do Finn? - _não abri espaço pra ela entrar. Ela ficou do lado de fora e eu dentro. Nos encarávamos com uma intensidade tão grande que eu podia sentir meus olhos queimarem._

- O Finn é um idiota, eu só fui pro baile com ele pra te fazer ciúmes. Pra você sentir o que eu senti quando você levou aquela latina no nosso jantar - _ela falou abaixando a cabeça e corando. Tá eu ia estar mentindo se falasse que ela não tinha me quebrar. Abri espaço pra ela entrar e ela o fez ainda de cabeça baixa._

- O que está fazendo? - ela aponta para as malas em cima da minha cama.

- Provavelmente amanhã vou ser expulsa, então já estou arrumando minhas coisas pra evitar aborrecimentos.

- Acha mesmo que vai ser expulsa depois de ter feito o ponto da vitoria do McKinley?

- Eu fui parar na cadeia, porque não seria expulsa? - isso foi meio grosso e ela abaixou a cabeça, senti uma vontade enorme de me chutar - Desculpa... Eu só estou um pouco frustrada

- Entendo - ela falou tristonha

- Acha mesmo que vai ser expulsa depois de ter feito o ponto da vitoria do McKinley?

- Eu fui parar na cadeia, porque não seria expulsa? - isso foi meio grosso e ela abaixou a cabeça, senti uma vontade enorme de me chutar - Desculpa... Eu só estou um pouco frustrada

- Entendo - ela ficou no meio do quarto em pé

- Eu só quero saber uma coisa... - ela falou me fitando com aqueles olhos chocolate - O que você falou, no outro dia lá em casa é verdade?

- Que eu te amo? - eu perguntei naturalmente, ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhinhas e afirmou com a cabeça. Eu sorri e me aproximei dela. Peguei sua mão direita e coloquei no meu coração.

- Cada palavra que saiu da minha boca naquele dia, foi a mais pura verdade. Eu vim para essa escola com apenas um objetivo. Entrar no time e vencer o Carmel. Mais ai eu conheci a capitã do clube do coral e perdi totalmente a noção do porque eu estava aqui. Fiz coisas absurdas, eu sei, mais eu não me arrependo... - meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e os dela também - não me arrependo de ter vindo pra cá me passando pelo meu irmão. De ter entrado pro time e principalmente, eu não me arrependo de ter me apaixonado por você. Nem mesmo de estar na cadeia, com a condição de que você estivesse lá, me esperando. - ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um selinho demorado e regado a lágrimas. Quando ia se afastando sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo

- Quem Rachel? Quem você ama? O Charlie ou a Quinn? - eu tinha que tirar essa duvida de uma vez por todas.

- Sabe, quando eu te vi na barraca do beijo aquele dia eu soube de alguma forma que você era a mesma pessoa que todos os dias sentava ao meu lado na aula de biologia. Mais foi quando você me defendeu no banheiro daquela louca da Suggar, que eu tive certeza que você era a mesma pessoa. Porque eu me lembrei de quando você me defendeu daquele Cheerio.

- Então esta me dizendo que esse tempo todo você soube a verdade?

- Eu desconfiei, quando você foi lá em casa e me pediu um tempo, pra resolver umas coisa. Mais nunca passou de uma desconfiança.

- Eu fiquei com medo de você me rejeitar, se te contasse a verdade.

- Porque eu te rejeitaria? Eu tenho dois pais gays você lembra Q. - eu não agüentei e sorri de lado - porque está rindo?

- É estranho ouvir você me chamando de Q.

- Você quer que eu continue te chamando de Charlie?

- Não - ela sorriu e afagou o meu rosto, decorando cada traço dele.

- Eu descobri que o meu príncipe encantado na verdade era uma princesa.

- Isso quer dizer que você esta me dando uma chance, eu sendo a Quinn?

- Isso quer dizer que está na hora de termos nosso final feliz.

Eu sorri e fechei o espaço que existia entre nós duas. Beijei seus lábios com paixão, carinho e amor. Nossos corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente. Minhas mãos pairavam em sua cintura e as dela em meu pescoço me puxando mais pra perto, como se fosse possível. Nossas línguas se encontraram ao mesmo tempo em que pediram passagem para a boca da outra. Dançaram sensualmente e se exploraram, como se o mundo tivesse parado, conhecendo cada canto da boca amada. Quando o ar se fez ausente, nos separamos, mais por um breve segundo, só até achara caminho do pescoço amado. Fiz uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço dela, enquanto ela se deliciava com meus toques. Cheguei com a boca na barra do seu vestido e o afastei para fora do ombro dela. Dando uma mordida e depois um leve beijo. Ela gemeu no meu ouvido. Eu apertei sua cintura em resposta e ela escorregou as mãos até a borda da minha blusa. E sussurrou de forma sexy no meu ouvido.

- Eu quero te ver - isso me causou um arrepio dos pés a cabeça. Me afastei um pouco e ela tiro minha blusa, me deixando apenas de sutiã. Olhou meu corpo por uns breves segundos até me olhar diretamente nos olhos.

- Por isso não quis que eu tirasse sua camisa no dia da queda não é?

- Se eu tirasse você veria o colete que prendia meus seios.

- Você é linda - ela murmurou beijando os meus lábios mais uma vez e foi descendo pelo meu queixo até o vale entre meus seios.

- Rache... - eu estava imersa ao toque delicado e gentil dela - Puck pode chegar a qualquer hora.

- Não se preocupe, ele me falou que não apareceria aqui hoje. - não sei se eu agradeço ou se eu odeia o Puckerman.

- Rachel? - _eu falei com a voz mais firme, ela parou e me olhou nos olhos_ - Eu sou virgem _- ela ficou surpresa pela minha declaração e sorriu em seguida._

- Eu também sou Quinn

- Eu sei... Eu não quero te machucar

- Você não vai me machucar e eu também não vou machucar você. Vamos nos descobrir juntas. Só eu e você.

Ela falou com o sorriso mais lindo que eu registrei até o momento. Deslizei minha mão por suas costas e a puxei de encontro a mim. Ela deu uma gargalhada e nós começamos um beijo calmo e charmoso. minhas mãos que estavam acariciando suas costas, subiram de encontro as alças do vestido dela. As puxei para fora do seu corpo e o vestido deslizou pelo corpo bem definido e bronzeado de Rachel Barry. Eu engoli seco ao ter a visão dos deuses. Rachel podia ser pequenininha e se vestir mal. Mais ninguém pode falar da perfeição de corpo que ela tem. Sua roupa de baixo era um sutiã de renda branco e a calcinha também. Desci mais meu olhar e encontrei uma marquinha linda e extremamente sexy na sua coxa esquerda. Ela se aproximou de mim, me tirando do meu transe, e me beijou com vontade. Fui andando com ela em direção a minha cama que estava cheia de malas, as quais eu joguei todas no chão. Ela se sentou na borda e começou a beijar minha barriga. Suas mão foram para o zíper da minha calça e ela começou a baixar. Quando tirou, eu joguei ela pra bem longe e delicadamente fui subindo em cima de Rachel, que automaticamente foi se afastando para o centro da cama. Eu a segui, beijando sua boca e mordendo seu queixo. Quando ela se estabeleceu no lugar eu pedi pra ela abrir as pernas pra encaixar meu corpo no dela.

Ela o fez, e quando minha barriga entrou em contato com seu centro que estava muito, mais muito molhado, eu gemi ofegando em seu ouvido. Ela passou seus braços em minhas costas e começou a fazer carinho, subindo e descendo. Eu subi meu corpo um pouco mais e meu centro entrou em contato com o dela que também gemeu em estado de euforia. Beijei seu queixo, dando uma leve mordida depois e comecei uma seção de vai e vem com meu quadril. Ela me apertou mais contra ela e enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas. Olhei seus olhos fechados e tive certeza que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ela começou a gemer alto e levantou seu quadril a procura de mais contato. Impulsionei o meu quadril bem na hora que ela erguia o seu, isso foi o suficiente pra ela estremecer e cair de costas no colchão.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito ainda coberto pelo sutiã. Ela beijou meu cabelo já molhado pelo suor e eu falei a abraçando.

- Ainda estamos com nossas roupas intimas.

- Isso é um problema fácil de resolver.

Ela inverteu nossas posições ficando por cima de mim e começou a distribuir beijos molhado por meu corpo. Primeiro na boca e foi descendo pelo vale dos meu seios, minha barriga dando atenção especial ao meu umbigo e chagando na barra da minha calcinha molhada. Onde ela passou os dedos me causando um arrepio e um movimento involuntário dele pra cima. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e enganchou seus dedos nas bordas da minha calcinha e a puxou pra baixo me deixando exposta. Ela me olhou com a respiração falha. Eu me levantei e fui a deitando por baixo de mim, beijei seu corpo da mesma forma que ela fez com o meu. Sua calcinha e fui tirando com minha boca mesmo, minhas mãos estavam ocupadas de mais apertando sua coxa. Quando tirei completamente vi seu corpo exposto, lambi os lábios e ela fechou os olhos arqueando o corpo. Como passo final da minha doce excursão pelo corpo de Rachel. Eu encaixei nossos sexos molhados e latejantes um no outro. Nós duas gememos ao mesmo tempo devido a frenesi que isso causou. Foi algo que eu nem consigo descrever. Rebolei em cima dela uma, duas, três vezes, o que foi o suficiente para chegar ao ápice do prazer, ao mesmo tempo que ela.

Me deitei sobre ela e a beijei com desejo e amor.

- Quinn

Ela gemeu meu nome quando meus dedos alcançaram seu sexo. Brinquei com seu clitóris, a preparando pro que viria a seguir. Beijei sua boca e coloquei minha língua na mesma hora que penetrei dois dedos em sua intimidade. Ela gemeu em minha boca e mordeu meu lábio inferior, me causou uma dor de prazer. Meus dedos ficaram um tempo pausados, até ela se acostumar com eles. Quando estava pronta ela mesma movimentou o quadril e eu meus dedos. Ela fazia movimentos circulares enquanto eu entrava e saia. Senti um liquido escorrer por minha mão, olhei o que era e vi sangue.

- Você esta bem? - perguntei preocupada.

- S... Sim - ela respondeu com dificuldade - só não para

Continuei a bombear meus dedos dentro de Rachel. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto. Empurrei meus dedos um pouco mais fundo e foi o que bastou pra ela começar a se contorcer e estremecer de prazer. Um orgasmo quente e forte. Eu sorri ao ver a sena mais linda que presenciei. Que era ver Rachel Berry inerte em uma onda de prazer, proporcionada por mim. Retirei meus dedos de dentro dela, que relaxou e os levei até a boca, os chupando. Era incrível o gosto que essa mulher tinha. Me deitei ao seu lado e sorri pra ela quando abriu os olhos.

- Agora entendo porque as pessoas gostam tanto de sexo.

- E agora eu entendo qual é a sensação de ter quem se ama, gemendo por sua causa.

- Sério? - ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu acenei com a cabeça concordando e ela se debruçou sobre mim. - acho que eu quero descobrir também.

Ela me deitou com as costas no colchão e me beijou ferozmente. Sua mão esquerda foi descendo até encontrar meu clitóris. Gemi em seu ouvido e ela me penetrou com dois dedos. Senti uma proteção se rompendo dentro de mim e percebi quando ela olhou pra baixo pra ver o que era. Puxei seu rosto em direção ao meu e a beijei, enquanto ela começava a se movimentar dentro de mim. Sua língua pediu permissão e eu consenti. Minhas mãos foram pra suas costas, fazendo carinho. Senti ela se arrepiar ao meu toque e começar a se movimentar mais velozmente. Explodi em um orgasmo maravilhoso. Ela retirou os dedos e os lambeu como eu avia feito. Me deitei de lado e fiquei a olhando ela fez o mesmo, acariciei seu rosto e deu um beijo na ponta do seu nariz, ela sorriu e se aconchegou ao meu corpo. Não tinha palavras que descrevessem o que nós sentimos. Não havia explicação na Física ou na Química que descrevessem como estávamos nos sentindo. Apenas nós duas sabíamos. Dormimos ali, naquela mesma posição e tivemos sonhos que jamais seriam esquecidos. Porque ela era minha e eu era dela... Pra sempre.

_**Gostaram? Odiaram? Me falem. As vezes eu fico com medo de escrever esse tipo de cena, mais sei que é necessário pra uma fic ficar completa. Comentem por favor e me digam o que acharam. Gostaram delas duas lavando os pratos sujos? Obrigada e até o FIM**_

_**Beijos e até amanhã.**_


	12. Ajustando os ponteiros

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 12 – Ajustando os ponteiros_

_**Olá de novo!**_

_**Bom pessoal como eu havia prometido, aqui está o capitulo final. Eu particularmente amei escrever esse capitulo. Ele ficou muito diversificado. Lá em baixo eu faço alguns comunicados importantes pra vocês.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

Na manhã seguinte, acordei do mesmo jeito que me lembro de ter dormido. Com Rachel em meus braços. Ela estava de bruços na cama e meu braço rodeava por baixo do pescoço. Suas costas nuas, chamaram minha atenção particularmente, não existia no mundo mulher mais linda que essa. Ela dormia com um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Algumas mechas de seus cabelos castanhos caiam em seus olhos, tirando a minha visão favorita. Com cuidado e delicadeza, me levantei um pouco sem mexer com ela pra não acordá-la e me posicionei de um modo que pudesse beijar cada centímetro exposto daquelas costas divina. Comecei de baixo pra cima. Subi desde seu torço até sua coluna, beijei umas costelas, as quais a fez se arrepiar e dar uma risadinha cansada. Beijei seu ombro e por fim sua nuca. Depois direcionei minha boca pra sua orelha.

- Acorda dorminhoca - ela sorriu mais abertamente, mais sem abrir os olhos me respondeu.

- Só mais um pouquinhooo...

- Você tem aula hoje, esqueceu?

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você lá - aquilo me fez lembrar que eu não estudava mais no McKinley.

- Mais você não pode deixar de assistir aula só porque eu não vou estar lá

- Huuuu... - ela soltou um resmungo e se virou pra mim que ainda estava deitada sobre suas costas.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Muito bem - ela sorriu envergonhada e eu retribui o gesto - e você?

- Maravilhosamente bem - ela levantou a cabeça só pra juntar nossos lábios, em um beijo calmo e romântico. Nossas línguas se encontraram e se exploraram por uns bons dez minutos. O lençol ainda cobria a parte de baixo do corpo de Rachel. Mais logo foi jogado pra bem longe de nós. Agora era só meu corpo e o dela, juntos mais uma vez. Ela afastou as pernas pra eu me encaixar direito e foi isso que eu fiz. Mais antes que fizéssemos algo realmente mais quente que isso, uma melodia se fez presente no quarto. Era o celular de Rachel.

- Deixa tocar - eu resmunguei quando ela levou sua mão até a bolsa que estava ao lado da cama.

- Não posso. Esse toque eu coloquei no numero do Puck. Para caso de emergência.

- Ata - falei mais continuei fazendo o que estava. Distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço.

- Alô? - ela colocou no viva voz

- Rachel você está com a Quinn?

- Umhumm - ela respondeu com um ronronar. Estava imersa ao que eu estava fazendo.

- Então sai dai que a Sue esta indo para ai agora mesmo.

- O QUE? - Nós duas gritamos ao mesmo tempo em que batidas na porta eram ouvidas.

- Abra essa porta Fabray

- E agora? - Rachel sussurrou pra mim enquanto nos levantávamos correndo pra vestir nossas roupas.

- Tem a janela - apontei pra janela perto da cama do Puck

- Você quer que eu pule?

- Pensa pelo lado bom, é isso ou levar uma suspensão - falei rindo baixinho do bico lindo que ela fez.

- FABRAY - Sue gritou do lado de fora do quarto. Rachel terminou de se vestir e olhou a altura da janela

- É muito alto - coloquei umas três camisetas nela. A deixando mais fofa. Para quando caísse o impacto não fosse tão grande.

- Eu sei, mais é melhor que uma suspensão. E não tem nem um metro de altura Rach. Você que é pequenininha de mais. - ela colocou uma perna de cada vez do lado de fora da janela e parou no para peito - se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, saiba que eu te amo - sorri diante do drama dela e dei um beijo apaixonado.

- Nesse caso preciso te perguntar algo... - ela assentiu e eu continuei - Quer namorar comigo? - ela sorriu e me beijou mais uma vez.

- Sim. - Depois de responder ela saltou mais conseguiu cair de pé. Olhou pra trás e me mandou um beijo com a mão, depois saiu correndo pro seu dormitório. Dei a volta nos calcanhares e fui abrir a porta pra uma furiosa Sue Silvéster entrar a mil por hora.

- Onde está?

- Quem? - me fiz de desentendida - aqui não tem ninguém. Só eu.

- Então porque demorou tanto pra abrir?

- Eu estava me vestindo - olhei pra minha roupa que estava do avesso

- Muito engraçado Fabray. Vista sua roupa, que o diretor quer te ver - ela foi em direção a porta, mais antes de sair se virou e cheirou o ambiente. "você pode imaginar qual o cheiro que ela está sentindo né?"

- Que cheiro bom - ela falou e eu corei

- É um perfume novo que comecei a usar ontem.

- Qual o nome? Talvez eu compre um. - "Droga"

- Er... Rach... É uma fragrância sob encomenda... Só existe um frasco dele, fica em um vidrinho bem pequeno. - tentei soar natural, mais estava muito nervosa. Afinal ela queria o nome da minha namorada, que era o perfume que eu estava falando.

- Dizem que os melhores perfumes estão nos menores frascos.

- Eu concordo plenamente - sorri pra Sue que arriscou dar um sorriso, mais saiu uma careta.

- Se vista - e saiu. Sorri sozinha e cheirei o ambiente também. Era o cheiro de sexo. Era o cheiro do meu amor por Rachel e o dela por mim.

Tomei um banho e me vesti. Quando sai o Puck estava no quarto.

- E ai? - ele perguntou sorrindo

- Tudo bem... E com você?

- Tudo ótimo - esse sorriso bobo dele o denunciava

- Pode contar o que aconteceu

- Eu e a Mercedes... Nós... Juntos... É

- Certo eu já entendi - cortei ele, o coitado estava parecendo uma beterraba de tão vermelho que estava.

- E você e a Rachel?

- Nós nos acertamos... Graças ao quarteto fantástico.

- Em? - ele perguntou sem entender.

- Você, Santana, Britt e Kurt

- Haaaa

- Eu tenho que ir, você vai comigo? - falei pegando na maçaneta da porta

- Vou, tenho uma aula agora

Saímos do quarto e fomos para o McKinley. Quando pisei no corredor, todos os olhares vieram direto pra mim. Uns olhavam com curiosidade, outros com um sorriso me cumprimentando e outros com cara de desdém. Não avistei Rachel, ela provavelmente ainda esta se arrumando. Quando passei pelas lideres de torcida umas assanhadinhas sorriram e acenaram pra mim. Olhei pro lado pra ver se realmente era pra mim e não é que eram. A Rachel não vais gostar disso. Quando chegamos na sala do diretor o Puck se despediu de mim, me desejando um boa sorte e foi pra aula dele. Queria que a minha baixinha tivesse aqui, mais ela não estava. Respirei fundo e bati na porta. O diretor Figgins a abriu e pediu pra mim entrar. Pra minha surpresa meus pais estava sentados nas cadeiras de frente pra o diretor, e a treinadora Beiste estava de pé ao lado do Figgins.

- Oi filhinha - minha mãe me deu um abraço de urso. Eu retribui com um sorriso tímido.

- Oi mãe... Pai, treinadora - cumprimentei todos. - o que fazem aqui?

- O diretor Figgins queria conversar conosco

- Sei - olhei pro diretor e ele me mandou sentar ao lado da minha mãe.

- Bem Quinn... O que você fez foi muito errado. Não podia ter se passado por seu irmão só pra entrar no time. Isso foi perigoso e irresponsável.

- Eu sei tá legal... Mais eu precisava disso.

- Entendo - ele olhou pra suas mãos que estava sobre um envelope amarelo. - sabe o que é isso?

- Não senhor

- Isso é a sua transferência do Carmel para o McKinley - eu não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Olhei para os meus pais que sorriam abertamente pra mim.

- Sério?

- Sim filha, você nos provou que é capaz

- Eu não acredito, vou estudar aqui e... E continuar jogando futebol e...

- Infelizmente você não vai mais jogar no time masculino Quinn - a treinadora falou pela primeira vez

- Como assim?

- O time masculino é muito perigoso para você. Se no primeiro jogo você conseguiu que todos do time rival te odiasse imagine o resto da temporada.

- Mais...

- Sabe eu sempre quis treinar um time feminino - ela me corta mais uma vez, e dessa eu fico de boca aberta - o que acha de me ajudar a treinar umas meninas para o campeonato do ano que vem?

- Isso... Seria incrível - falo desnorteada

- Vamos ter muito trabalho, mais tenho certeza que vamos conseguir. Muitas meninas se interessaram depois que te viram jogando no time masculino.

- Eu conheço duas ótimas jogadoras - falei me referindo a Santana e Brittany

- Mande elas virem para os testes que vai ser próxima semana

- Ok

- Bem vinda ao McKinley Quinn Fabray - o diretor me cumprimenta - saiba que eu tenho um interesse especial por alunos que se passam por seus irmãos pra entrarem no time de futebol - o diretor falou tentando fazer o mesmo discurso que fez quando eu estive aqui pela primeira vez - portanto não se surpreenda se eu aparecer de surpresa só pra ver como está.

- Vai ser uma surpresa - entrei na brincadeira também

- Agora saia - ele apontou pra porta. Eu olhei para os meus pais que assentiram e sai da sala com um sorriso maior que minha boca. Quando me virei dei de cara com a mesma morena que eu esbarrei nesse mesmo lugar no meu primeiro dia aqui no McKinley. Ela estava de farda, com as mãos nas costas, encostada no balcão da secretária do diretor. Me encarava com um sorriso sedutor. Fui me aproximando até parar a poucos centímetros dela.

- Sabe? Quando estive aqui pela primeira vez eu esbarrei em uma garota baixinha, linda, ela tem mais ou menos sua altura, a boca é muito parecida também... O cheiro então nem se compara - cheirei seus cabelos que era de morango. - sabe onde posso encontrar ela?

- Sei sim - ela se afastou e sorriu - ela está bem aqui - e selou nossos lábios. Um beijo cheio de carinho e amor. Nos separamos quando alguém entrou em uma crise de tosse atrás de nós.

- Desculpa interromper mais você estão em uma escola e...

- Oi pra você também Charlie

- Oi mana, Rach - ele sorriu descaradamente pra minha namorada.

- Ei... Tira o olho que é minha - o cortei sendo curta e grossa

- Desculpa, mais eu já arrumei uma também - ele olhou por cima do meu ombro e eu e Rachel nos viramos pra ver quem era. Pra nossa surpresa era aquela líder de torcida que eu dei um fora por causa da Rachel.

- Não acredito nisso - resmunguei só pra Rach escutar.

- Oi Charlie - ela beijou meu irmão - oi Charlie dois, Man han... - a fuzilei com os olhos e ela parou o que ia falar pra minha namorada. - Rachel? - Vamos? - ela perguntou a ele

- Vai indo na frente que eu já chego - ela se virou e foi embora, com sua pose de bitch

- Você está saindo com ela?

- Ela é gostosa - revirei os olhos junto com Rachel - e ela ainda convidou uma tal de Vick que eu não faço idéia de quem seja, pra ir com agente

- Homens - Rachel e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo. Começamos a gargalhar e o Charlie saiu atrás da loira, sem entender nada.

- Filha?

- Pai?

- Sua mãe e eu queremos contar uma coisa a você e seu irmão. Mais vai ser em um jantar hoje a noite - ele me olhou e olhou pra minha mão entrelaçada a de Rachel - leve sua amiga também

- Certo pai - ele olhou pra minha mãe e sorriu de uma forma afetuosa. Já podia até imaginar o que eles Ian nos contar. Os dois foram embora e quando acharam que ninguém estava vendo, entrelaçaram os dedos. Eu comecei a rir e a Rachel ficou confusa.

- O que foi?

- Acho que esse jantar nos reserva muitas surpresas - passei o braço em seu ombro e ela entrelaçou nossos dedos de novo. Fomos andando pelo corredor até eu avistar o Finnidiota. Ele estava sem a camisa dos Titans, o que significava que ele tinha sido cortado do time.

- A treinadora o dispensou depois da burrada que ele fez no jogo - Puck se materializou ao meu lado junto com Mercedes, Mike e Tina. Os dois também parecia estar namorando já que estava com sorrisos nada discretos no rosto.

- Ele pediu transferência para o Carmel

- Nossa... Acho que ele vai se dar muito bem com o treinador de lá e o Sam. Na verdade acho que eles foram feitos uma para o outro - nós todos caímos na gargalhada e saímos da escola direto para o Bradistix, fomos almoçar. Rachel e eu não nos separamos um segundo. Nem pra ir no banheiro, onde aproveitamos para uma seção de amaços.

- Argh... Dá pra vocês pararem de se comer e encontrarem um quarto - senhoras e senhores, Santana Lopez - me separei de Rachel que ficou na defensiva, ela ainda tinha um pé atrás com a Santana perto de mim.

- Oi Sant - falei limpando um resquício de batom da Rachel

- Oi... - ela olhou pra Rachel - já que a sua namorada não vai nos apresentar eu me apresento. Santana Lopes muito prazer - estendeu a mão pra Rach que ficou meio assim de pegar.

- Rachel Berry, o prazer é meu.

- Sant - Britt entrou no banheiro atrás de Santana

- Oi amor - nessa hora um sorriso se abriu nos lábios de Rachel, acho que agora ela não vai mais ter problemas com a Santana - estou conhecendo a namorada da Q.

- Oi eu sou Brittany S. Pierce - você deve ser a Rachel

- Isso mesmo.

- Brittany é a namorada da Santana

- Eu percebi - Rachel corou um pouco e nós três gargalhamos.

- Ei vocês - apontei com o dedo indicador para as duas - Tem duas vagas disponíveis no time feminino do McKinley pra vocês - elas sorriram

- Conte conosco - Santana respondeu pelas duas

- E comigo também - Rachel me surpreendeu

- Você quer entrar pro time?

- Porque não? - eu sorri e dei um beijinho nela

- Vai ser divertido

Nós três saímos do banheiro de volta para o restaurante. Kurt estava flertando com um garçom muito bonito. Quando nos viu correu até nós deixando o coitado sozinho.

- Ei meninas - cumprimentou todas nos, deixando Rachel por ultimo - é um prazer finalmente conhecer você Rachel. Eu sou Kurt Humel, melhor amigo, confidente, comparsa e muitas outras coisas da Quinn, no bom sentido são claro.

- Oi Kurt, o prazer é meu.

- Você viram aquele bofe escândalo ali?

- Quem é ele? - Britt perguntou

- Blaine Anderson, ele vai estudar no McKinley no ano que vem... Acho que vou me transferir pra lá

- Mais você não estuda mais - eu indaguei, Kurt tinha terminado os estudos a dois anos.

- Sim. Mais ninguém precisa saber né? Se eles acreditaram que você era um garoto, porque não vão acreditar que eu tenho dois anos a menos? - nós todos gargalhamos da gracinha do Kurt.

Mais no final das contas ele conseguiu entrar no McKinley e está namorando o Blaine. Santana e Brittany se transferiram para lá também, elas duas estão muito felizes juntas. Puck continua sendo meu fiel escudeiro. Ele e Mercedes estão firmes e fortes igualmente a Mike e Tina. Finn e Sam se tornaram amigos, a ultima noticia que eu tive deles foi que contrataram duas garotas de programa e quando chegaram no motel descobriram que eram dois travestis. Resultado, virou manchete de jornal "Jogadores do Carmel foram vistos saindo de motel com dois travestis" é até que o fim deles não foi tão mal. Rsrsrs. O Charlie continua como sempre, um galinha, já saiu com todas as garotas do McKinley e novamente foi expulso. Na escola onde meus pais o colocaram ou ele toma jeito ou vai pra cadeia. Ele está estudando em uma escola militar, onde não tem nem um rabo de saia pra ele olhar. Coitado. Meus pais reataram o casamento, o que foi muito bom, ele estão muito felizes e eu e meu irmão "nem tanto" estamos felizes também. O meu novo time de futebol faltaram vagas e sobraram muitas garotas. Não tenho duvida que vamos conseguir ganhar o campeonato. Eu e a treinadora Beiste estamos ralando muito pra isso...

Estou esquecendo de alguém?

Haaaa... Sim. Faltou Rachel e eu. Nós estamos muito felizes. Eu me mudei de dormitório e por conhecidencia ou não ela ficou como minha colega de quarto. Não acho que tenha sido conhecidencia. Na verdade eu acho que ela ameaçou o diretor, porque quando ele ia me dizer onde ia ser meu quarto eu vi ela saindo da sala dele com um sorriso de quem tinha aprontado. Quando vi o diretor ele estava com uma cara de pavor e me perguntou se o pai da Rachel era advogado. Eu falei que sim e ele amarelou e me deu as chaves extra do quarto dela, me mandando pra lá. É ela ameaçou ele. Agora eu estava desfazendo minhas malas no quarto onde eu dividiria com a minha namorada. Ela está me ajudando.

- O que é isso? - ela pega uma caixinha branca de mais ou menos quinze centímetros, onde se eu não me engano está guardado o presente da Santana...

- Não abre que... - era tarde ela já tinha aberto, ela ficou paralisada por um segundo, até se formar um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

- O que é isso Q.

- Bom... É um...

- Vibrador?

- Isso - abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada - mais eu nunca usei eu juro. A Santana me deus quando eu vim disfarçada de Charlie pra cá.

- E pra que ela te deu isso? - eu sorri e me aproximei tirando o aparelho das mãos dela.

- Pra usar minha imaginação - a beijei com luxuria e desejo. O que aconteceu depois... Eu tenho certeza que vocês já conseguiram usar a imaginação.

_**Gostaram do fim da trama? Cada um teve o final merecido? Se não comentem. Se sim, comentem do mesmo jeito. Sem tem criticas podem falar que sou toda ouvidos. Muito obrigada. Mais antes que eu me esqueça. Muita gente pediu um epílogo... E como eu sou gente boa declaro que se é para o bem de todos e felicidade geral da nação, vou fazer um epílogo. Ebaaaa. Eu não tenho idéia do que escrever. Porque pra mim a fic acabaria aqui, mais teve uma repercussão tão grande que eu vou prolongar mais em um capitulo. E prometo fazer que fique... Interessante, divertido e muito romântico. Espero que tenham gostado de verdade e mais uma vez. Até amanhã.**_


	13. Epílogo

_**Ela é o Cara**_

_Capitulo 13 – Epilogo_

_**Bom esse realmente é o ultimo capitulo. Obrigada a todo mundo que leu e gostou. Eu amei escrever cada capitulo, e as reviews de vocês só me fez querer escrever cada dia mais. Charlie e eu vai sair eu prometo. Agora que terminei essa eu vou me dedicar única e exclusivamente a terminar Charlie e eu. Embora eu tenha outros três projetos. Duas Faberry e uma PezBerry. Mais só vou começar a postar quando terminar Charlie e eu. Mais mudando de assunto esse capitulo é uma surpresa que surgiu do nada. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Boa Leitura.**_

Eu e Rachel estamos sentadas nas cadeiras de frente para o diretor Figgins. Ele nos olha com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Já faz quase meia hora que estamos aqui e ele não diz uma palavra.

- Diretor? O senhor queria falar conosco? - pergunto bem de vagar, pra ver se ele sai do transe que ele se encontra.

- Ha... Sim é claro que quero falar com vocês... Humm... Vocês sabem que se passar por outra pessoa é crime não sabem?

- Achei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso - eu falo não entendendo o motivo de estarmos ali, tanto tempo depois.

- Sim nós tivemos Fabray... Mais a história se repetiu

- Como? - Rachel e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo

- A filha de vocês, a Vaiola se passou pelo irmão o Sebastian. Para entrar no time de futebol da escola.

Calma, calma, calma... É isso mesmo que você leu. FILHA. Acho que esqueci de dizer que se passaram vinte anos desde que Rachel e eu estivemos nesse mesmo lugar. Eu me passando pelo meu irmão e blá, blá, blá. A história é a seguinte. Depois que nos formamos no ensino médio nós duas fizemos faculdade e nos casamos. Rachel se tornou uma grande estrela da Broadway e eu me tornei professora de educação física da faculdade de Nova York. Rachel e eu nos casamos quando ela tinha 21 anos e eu 22. Quatro anos depois como ela havia planejado, resolvemos ter um filho. Mais pra isso precisamos de um doador de esperma. Puckerman foi o escolhido e com muito gosto ele doou o material, que foi fecundado com meus óvulos e inseminados em Rachel. Ela engravidou com facilidade. Afinal é uma mulher saudável. Pra nossa surpresa quando fomos bater a ultra sonografia descobrimos que eram gêmeos. "dá pra acreditar?" o medico disse que era comum quem tinha um irmão gemeu ter filhos gêmeos.

Nove meses depois nasceram Vaiola e Sebastian Berry Fabray. Nossas criancinha. Eles sempre nos deram alegria e muita felicidade. Até hoje. Porem estou com minha mulher sentada de frente para o nosso antigo diretor. Que mudou muito com o passar dos anos. Ele está com os cabelos todos branco e a pele enrugada. Mais continua com o mesmo ar de maluco. Ele acabou de dizer que a historia se repetiu... E ainda por cima com minha princesinha Vaiola.

- Você só pode estar brincando - eu falo pra ele

- Não eu não estou. Ela foi vista saindo do chuveiro de madrugada inúmeras vezes, o Malcolm o nosso diretor de alojamento desconfiou e nos contatou. Dai nós investigamos e descobrimos que ela junto com três amigos planejaram tudo e colocaram em prática. - eu estava pasma e a Rachel começou a rir... Rir não ela começou a gargalhar.

- De que você está rindo?

- Isso prova que ela realmente é sua filha

- Você tinha duvidas disso?

- Não Quinn, desculpe meu amor, mais você não acha engraçado ela ter feito a mesma coisa que você?

- Não Rach, eu não estou achando graça, porque isso significa que...

- Que? O ela parou de rir e me encarou com o diretor

- A quanto tempo ela está se passando pelo Sebastian?

- Duas semanas

- Isso significa que faz duas semanas que ela dorme no mesmo quarto que um garoto fedorento.

- Meu bem, você não acha que está exagerando? Afinal de contas você dormiu por dois meses no mesmo quarto que um garoto fedorento.

- Isso é diferente Rach

- Não é não. Ela só seguiu seus passos.

- Onde ela está? - pergunto ao diretor

- Mandei Sue ir chamar ela

- Ótimo

Quinze minutos depois, Rachel ainda tentava me acalmar. Seu chega trazendo a Vaiola.

- Oi filha - Rachel corre e abraça ela

- Oi mãe - ela me olha ainda abraçada a Rachel

- Pode explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - eu indaguei com a voz severa... Tudo bem que eu fiz a mesma coisa, mais isso faz vinte anos. Minha filha, minha princesinha não podia correr o mesmo risco.

- Pode ser em casa? - ela pergunta com a voz de culpada

- Vamos - me viro para o diretor - Obrigado por me avisar Figgins antes de chamar a policia dessa vez. Vou dar um jeito nisso.

- Não tem de que Fabray... Agora saia - não consegui evitar um sorriso. Eu sentia falta desses tempos.

Nós três saímos da escola e fomos pra casa. Lá nós teríamos uma longa conversa.

- Então? - eu comecei assim que me sentei no sofá, Rachel estava do meu lado e a Vaiola estava no sofá de frente a nós.

- Olha mãe eu queria muito jogar no time de futebol ai...

- Futebol americano? - Rachel a interrompeu

- Não, futebol, futebol mesmo. Eu queria muito entrar no time, mais não quiseram deixar então eu me vesti de Sebastian e fui no lugar dele já que ele foi fazer um intercambio na França.

- Pensou em nos falar sobre isso?

- Se eu falasse vocês não iam deixar

- Não mesmo - eu estava um pouco nervosa. Mais não estava com raiva dela. - filha o futebol é muito perigoso

- Nossa Quinn, que comentário machista - Rachel me olhou seria

- Desculpa... Vaiola?

- Oi - ela estava de cabeça baixa

- Você não conheceu ninguém né?

- Está me perguntando se eu me apaixonei?

- Isso

- Bom...

- Oh não - eu exclamei colocando a cabeça nas mão

- O nome dele é Duke Orsino ele é o atacante do time. Ele é legal, delicado, gentil, musculoso...

- Ok chega... E esse Duke, sabe que você é uma garota?

- Não, mais nós nos beijamos na barraca do beijo da Quermesse - olhei pra Rachel e ela ria descontroladamente.

- A historia está se repetindo realmente - ela falou enxugando lagrimas de tanto rir.

- Certo... Vai pro seu quarto Vaiola - eu mandei e ela foi. Quando Rachel e eu ficamos sozinhas na sala de estar da nossa casa eu a encarei. - Você está de acordo com isso?

- Porque eu não estaria?

- Não percebe a gravidade da situação?

- Não Quinn, eu não percebo. Ela não está fazendo nada do que você já não tenha feito.

- Ela é a nossa menininha...

- Ela tem 16 anos Quinn... Meu amor não se estresse por isso. Deixa ela resolver essa situação.

- E se esse Duke for um garoto igual ao Finn?

- E se ele for o amor da vida dela? - Rachel sempre conseguia me deixar sem palavras. Ela realmente era minha outra metade. Ela me acalmava, me respeitava e me enfrentava quando queria provar que eu estava errada.

- Tudo bem você venceu - eu desisti de tentar ir contra ela. Rachel pulou no meu colo e me beijos ardentemente. Adorava deixar ela ganhar um discussão, so pra ter esse tipo de reação da parte dela. Os anos passaram mais o nosso amor continua o mesmo. Tudo bem que as vezes nós brigamos feio. Eu até já cheguei a sair de casa de tanta raiva que fiquei dela, por causa de ciúmes, quando ela fez uma peça onde tinha uma cena de sexo com um cara. Surgiram boatos e eu peguei pesado com ela que também não deixou barato. Nunca bati e nem levantei a mão pra ela e vice versa. Nunca a trai e não tenho duvidas da lealdade dela. Temos nossos opostos mais sempre nos reconciliamos em grande estilo se é que me entendem.

- Vai falar com ela amor - ela fala no meu ouvido, justamente quando estamos no meio de uns amaços gostosos.

- Amanhã eu falo com ela, agora vamos pro nosso ninho de amor, que ainda temos muita coisa pra discutir.

- Nananinanão - ela parou minhas mãos e se levantou do meu colo. - é melhor você ir logo tranqüilizar ela se não vai ficar pensando que não a apoiamos

- Mais...

- Se não meu amor... Você não vai ter esse corpinho nem tão sedo. Lembra da ultima greve que eu fiz? - ha eu lembro. Foi por causa de uma traquinagem que Sebastian fez e eu briguei feio com ele. Quando isso aconteceu fiquei uma semana sem poder chegar perto da Rachel, eu preferi até dormir no sofá que é muito desconfortável, do que dormir do lado dela sem poder tocá-la.

- Você é muito má senhora Fabray - falei com a boca a milímetros de distancia da dela.

- Pode acreditar que eu sou - eu não podia lutar contra isso. Então me levantei e fui pro quarto da nossa filha. Bati na porta e ela me mandou entrar.

- Oi filha

- Mãe me desculpa se eu te desapontei eu não... - abracei minha menininha, ela estranhou mais devolveu o abraço.

- Não precisa se desculpar meu amor... E já fiz a mesma coisa

- Como assim?

- Eu me passei pelo seu tio Charlie pra poder entrar no time de futebol americano da escola. Lá eu fiz amizade com seu tio Puck e conheci sua mãe. Foi lá que eu me apaixonei por ela.

- Mais a mamãe sabia que você era uma garota?

- Não ela achava que eu era um garoto... Mais quando ela descobriu a verdade, ela me aceitou como eu era.

- Acha que o Duke vai me aceitar?

- Ele vai ser um idiota se não aceitar a menina linda que você é.

- Obrigada mãe.

- Durma bem meu amor.

Dei um beijo nela e sai do quarto. Rachel estava observando tudo do portal da porta. Ela sorriu e saiu comigo do quarto.

- Estou orgulhosa de você meu amor

- Isso me custou muito a fazer, porque ela é nossa lindinha.

- Mais ela está crescendo, assim como eu e você crescemos.

- Isso não muda o fato que eu vou querer ter uma conversa séria com esse tal de Duke Orsino.

- Nisso eu concordo plenamente - ela me deu um beijo e virou de costas pra mim, me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. A abracei por trás e fomos para o nosso ninho de amor.

- Vamos eu vou dar sua recompensa.

- Adoro esse tipo de recompensa.

Naquela noite como nas tantas outras fizemos amor como se fosse a nossa primeira vez. Quanto a nossa filha... Bom ela consegui ganhar o jogo que tanto queria e ainda conseguiu um namorado. O tal de Duke Orsino... Até que ele não é tão mal. Rachel e eu gostamos dele.

_**E a história se repetiu, gostaram? Rsrsrs. Eu amei escrever de verdade. Como o enredo da história eu tirei do filme ELA É O CARA, resolvi fazer jus ao filme, nem que fosse só colocar os nomes originais que são Vaiola e Sebastian só mudei o sobrenome obviamente. O que acharam do futuro delas duas? Comentem, falem comigo. Por favorrrrr. Eu vou sentir saudades de todos vocês. Caso eu não poste Charlie e eu antes do ano novo. FELIZ ANO NOVO**_

_**gostei muito de ficar com você durante esses dias. Acompanhem Charlie e eu ai nos falamos de novo. Beijos e até ano que vem. Rsrsrs**_


End file.
